Digitalia
by pikaace
Summary: Based on Digimon Adventures. Two years ago, America, Italy, Japan, Canada, Prussia, Hungary and Belarus went missing. When Britain, Romano, Germany, China, France, Russia, and Austria team up to find them they find themselves trapped in a land called the Digital World where they meet seven familiar creatures called Digitalia. Will they find their missing friends and a way home?
1. Accident in New Mexico

**Hey! Pikaace here! I wanted to give this little crossover a test run beofre I continue. I HAD to get this off my chest so I could concentrate on my other neglected fics. The first few chapters are going to be based loosly on the vid Abridgimon and the original Digimon episode. If you haven't seen Abridigimon, watch it now; it is HILARIOUS! As for the original Digimon, you MUST have seen a bit of it or you wouldn't be reading this.**

**I'll admit, that some parts of this are going to be very cheesy, but I'm NOT going to copy the main plot of Digimon, I am going to make up my own. You'll find out what it is in later chappies if I decide to go that far.**

**Anyway, without furthur ado...let us begin!**

Chapter 1

The time was 1997, and things seemed as normal as ever for the annual World Conference. Britain and France were once again at each other's throats over some little comment about how messy Britain's hair was, Canada was being ignored as usual, Italy was clinging to his brother Romano as they tried to get away from creepy Russia who was trying to convince them to 'become one' with his country with Belarus who was watching him closely, China was admiring his cute little panda bear that he always carried around while Prussia was going on and on about how awesome he was earning evil glares from Austria and Hungary, and Germany was trying to break up the fight between Britain and France.

Japan was his normal quiet self, until America sat down next to him, "Hey Japan, wanna come over to my place once this totally lame meeting is done dude?" he asked.

"Why wourd I do that?" Japan asked.

"Because I'm trying to build something in my lab, but I like need your help with some of the techno-thingys!" America answered.

"What are trying to buird?" Japan asked.

"I'm really close to opening a portal to a different dimension! Isn't that like totally cool? But I just need your help calibrating some of the final coordinates or whatever so I can test it!" America answered.

Japan considered America's offer carefully; it was actually quite fascinating that America had made such a breakthrough, so it wouldn't hurt to see what exactly he had come up with. But he had promised to let Italy spend the day with him since Germany was going to be busy.

"Wir it be alright if I bring Itary along with me? " Japan asked.

America smiled widely, "Of course dude! Meet me in New Mexico tomorrow, 'kay?" America said.

Japan nodded and went over to tell Italy of their new plans for tomorrow. America gave them the address of the lab he was working at as they all were leaving when the meeting had finally concluded and said he'd send someone to fetch them at the airport. The next day, Italy and Japan arrived in Los Alamos, New Mexico in the late afternoon. They met Canada at the airport who drove them down to the enormous laboratory.

"Vee~! It's so BIG!" Italy said with amazement as they got out of Canada's car.

"This lab is one of the biggest institutes in America." Canada said while holding Kumajiro.

"America-san said he was working in the basement lab," Japan said as he and Italy walked towards the entrance.

Canada pouted at being ignored, "No one ever notices me," he whispered sadly.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada," Canada answered as he followed the two nations into the lab.

They boarded an elevator that took them down to the basement where a huge lab was set up. There were rows of tables lined with computers and a large metal ring was against the back wall. America was typing at a computer and turned around when he heard the elevator open,

"Hey dudes! Glad you could make it!" he said smiling. He led Japan over to another computer while Italy took a look around.

"This is what I'm having trouble with," America said, pulling up a data screen, "I can't find the right formula to start the thing up." He explained.

Japan nodded and sat down next to America to examine the screen, while Canada tried to keep Italy from breaking anything. After a while, Japan and America had almost found the right formula, when the elevator opened again. Everyone turned to see a terrified Prussia being chased by a furious Hungary who was wielding her trusty frying pan, as well as Belarus who walked calmly out of the elevator to watch the show. America jumped up and held Hungary back before she could do any real damage to Prussia or the lab,

"Whoa, like calm down!" America yelled as Hungary struggled to get free,

"Let me go stupid American! Prussia needs to pay!" she yelled, swinging her frying pan wildly.

"Why does Germany's big brother need to pay?" Italy asked innocently.

Hungary calmed down for minute so she wouldn't scare Italy, "I found him sneaking around Austria's house! He was trying to invade him again, I just know it, so I chased him here!" she snarled.

Prussia tried to catch his breath, "I keep telling you; I vasn't trying to invade anyvun, I vas trying to get avay from _her_!" he said pointing ashaky finger at Belarus who stepped towards the group,

"He refused to become one with big brother! No one refuses big brother Russia except Ukraine and me!" she said with an evil aura surrounding her causing everyone to shudder.

While they were trying to calm everyone down, no one noticed Kumajiro wandering around. The bear walked towards the computer that America and Japan were recently typing on and slammed his paw on the keyboard. Random letters and numbers appeared where the half finished formula was and the data screen accepted the formula.

Kumajiro decided to look at the large metal ring in the back of the room since the computer seemed to show no more interest. He walked up to it and found a small switch on the side. He pushed it up with his nose and the machine roared to life. The seven nations whirled around as the metal ring began to glow. A white vortex opened up in the middle and began sucking everything inside.

The nations could feel themselves being swept away and looked around frantically for something to hold on to. Japan grabbed Italy and grabbed one of the legs of the nearest desk. Everyone else followed their actions as the suction grew stronger, drawing in some desks and computers. America held on tightly to Hungary and Canada with one arm. Prussia and Belarus each grabbed another leg as they felt their feet slipping.

The nations held on desperately as their legs gave way to the portal. They watched in horror as their grasps on the desks slowly loosened. The next thing they knew, they were flying through the lab.

They all screamed as they entered the portal, which immediately shut behind them, leaving a confused Kumajiro, scattered papers, and toppled desks and computers.

**GOD DAMNIT KUMAJIRO! ...It's okay, you're cute so I forgive you!**

**What became of America, Italy and the others? I know...super evil cliffie...that will not last very long, now go to the next chapter! Do it! Do it now! **

**Oh! And don't forget to review!**


	2. Search for Friends

Chapter 2

A week passed without a word from the seven nations. Nations close to them tried calling them, but the line was dead. They had gone to their houses only to find them empty. They decided to keep an eye out and wait for them to come home, but after a month had passed they were starting to get seriously worried.

Germany was especially worried about Italy; he was so helpless, who knows what kind of trouble he could be in. He kept reminding himself that Japan was with him to keep from going insane. He also had Prussia on his mind as well. Who knew where that brother of his could be? Prussia may be older than him, but he was much more rash and reckless.

Romano was angrier than ever after learning from Germany that his little brother was missing. He accused Germany of taking him multiple times, but deep down, he was worried sick. He knew how pathetic his idiot brother could be when it came to self-survival.

China was quite devastated that his former little brother had vanished. He did everything in his power to think of where Japan might have gone, but wasn't having much luck; what with Hong Kong, Korea, and Taiwan trying to convince him to stop looking.

France was especially worried about Canada since he helped raise him, while Austria was worrying himself sick over Hungary. The last time he saw her, she was flying out the door with her frying pan chasing after Prussia. She hadn't given him any word about where she was going.

As for Britain, he was so worried about America he couldn't believe his own mind. He never worried about America like this, except during the attack on Pearl Harbor. It wasn't like America to just up and disappear like this.

But what worried everyone the most was the fact that Russia was actually worried about his little sister. That's right; _worried_ about the same Belarus who always annoyed the crap out Russia and constantly pestered him to marry her.

All the nations looked all over for their lost friends and comrades, but there was no trace of them. They looked everywhere they could think of and many gave up after two years had passed without warning; everyone except for seven certain nations consisting of Britain, France, Russia, China, Germany, Austria and Romano. The time was now 1999 but the seven were never going to give up on their younger siblings and friends.

They spent the next few months trying to figure out where they last saw their friends. Romano remembered that Italy had left early with Japan that day and that he shouted something about America. Russia remembered the last he saw Belarus was when he was confronting Prussia about becoming one with Russia, and when he refused, Belarus chased Prussia out of the room. Austria connected that event with when Hungary was chasing Prussia. Austria and Germany went to the airport in Austria later and confirmed that Hungary, Prussia and Belarus had each gotten on a flight to New Mexico. Britain and France had searched all of America by that time and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. They knew there was only one way to find out. They all boarded the next flight to New Mexico and arrived there the next day.

"How exactly are we going to find my _fratello_ in this damn place?" Romano asked when they arrived in the airport.

"The qvickest vay vould be to split up," Germany said and Britain nodded,

"You're right; China will go with Russia, Austria and Germany will be a group, and France and Romano will come with me." He decided.

The nations agreed and pulled out a map of Los Alamos. China and Russia were assigned to look north of the city, Austria and Germany would head south, and Britain's group took the East. They agreed to call one another if they found anything. The three groups searched every place in sight, but there was no trace of the seven nations. The sun was beating down on them and they were close to giving up.

They all met up again at the airport and decided to all look together in the west part of the city. They walked for a while until Britain spotted the Los Alamos Laboratory in the distance. Something clicked in his mind; why hadn't he thought of that place earlier?

"Let's check in that lab," he said and started to walk towards it at a fast pace.

"Why would any of them be in there?" Austria asked. None of the nations except for Japan and America were really interested in technology.

"I don't know about the others, but I think America may be there," Britain answered as he continued to walk, "He told me about this experiment he was working on a while before he and the others disappeared. He had been working on it endlessly and said he was getting close to a breakthrough." He explained.

"That's kind of hard to believe," China remarked.

"I couldn't believe it either, but this just might be where he's been all this time." Britain said nodding.

Britain suddenly felt a twinge of worry as they neared the lab; what if America had injured himself while working? Britain knew how dangerous labs could be and how reckless America was when he was excited. They went up to the front desk when they entered,

"Excuse me, but has anyone named Alfred F. Jones entered any of the labs here?" Britain asked the secretary.

She typed on her computer and pulled up a file, "Yes, two years ago I believe. He was here with three other men and going down to the lab in the basement." She answered.

"What did the three other men look like?" Romano asked.

"One was Asian I believe, one was holding a bear, and I think the other was Italian," she paused, "In fact, three more people came barging in here a while after those three left. One was a woman who was chasing an Albino man with a frying pan and they were being followed by a girl with long hair."

The seven nations looked at each other and nodded; it was their friends for sure. They thanked the secretary and boarded the elevator, heading down to the basement. They walked out of the elevator and couldn't believe what they saw. They slowly walked through the nearly destroyed lab looking for any sign of life. Britain stared in disbelief at the wreckage; what on earth was America trying to accomplish?

His thoughts were interrupted when he stepped on something. He lifted his shoe to reveal a small square-shaped device. He carefully picked it up and held it in his palm. It was very small and no bigger than a strawberry with a small screen in the middle. He turned to the others, "I think I found something," he called.

The other nations looked at the small device, "I found one too," China said holding up another. All the other nations held up theirs as well. Britain looked back at his when something caught his eye. Just underneath the screen was a small symbol; the American flag.

"This has America's flag on it," Britain said aloud.

"Mine has Canada's flag," France said.

"Yes, and mine has Japan's flag." China agreed.

"This is Belarus' flag da?" Russia said.

"Why would our flag be on this thing?" Romano wondered as he stared at the Italian flag on his device.

"Yes, and vhy vould mein Brudder's flag be on here?" Germany asked aloud.

"Hungary's flag is on here too," Austria said. Britain frowned as he studied the small device; what could this all mean?

"Portal," a small voice piped up.

Everyone whirled around to see a small polar bear crawl out from under an overturned desk.

"Kumajiro!" France exclaimed and he rushed over to the bear, "_Mon ami, _where is your owner?" he asked.

"Portal," Kumajiro answered walking towards the large ring.

"Is he saying zat Canada went zrough zat zing?" Germany asked.

"All gone," Kumajiro said.

"He's saying that my _fratello_ is in there too?" Romano demanded.

"I think we know now where all our friends went," Britain declared.

"But how do we get them back?" China asked.

"If that thing took my little sister, I'll just break it open to get her back," Russia said calmly while pulling out his pipe.

Everyone flinched, "Now now, let's not get hasty," Britain said shakily.

Kumajiro walked over to the ring and looked again at the switch, "Go through," he said as he reached for the switch with his nose.

A computer that was still on caught Germany's eye; a screen was up saying that the machine was still active. Germany tried to warn the others, but the bear had already flipped the switch. The room began to shake as the white vortex opened up once again and began to suck the seven nations inside. The nations flew through the portal instantly before they could react and it closed behind them, leaving Kumajiro alone again.

The seven nations screamed as they fell through the white nothingness until a bright light emanated from the devices they were still holding. The light enveloped every one of them until everything went black.

**Me: AWWWW! Sweet brotherly love for Britain, Romano, Germany, France, and China! And HOLY CRAP! Russia is WORRIED about Belarus? But man... two years...that's a REALLY long time to be missing! **

**Britain: What the bloody hell did you do to us?**

**Me: It's all for the good of the plot so chill dude!**

**Germany: HOW THE HOLY FUHRER IS BEING SUCKED INTO A PORTAL GOOD FOR THE PLOT!**

**Me: *covers ears* Damage my eardrums and you'll never know! Reviwers will recieve cookies!**


	3. New Digital Friends

Chapter 3

"Britain... Britain?"

Said nation groaned as he heard a small voice call his name. His head ached and he longed to sleep more,

"Wake the hell up ya stupid limey!" the now annoyed voice yelled.

Britain moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He felt something on his chest and looked up slightly into the face of a young boy with sapphire eyes who was on all fours on top of him. He only noticed the face for a minute before noticing two small brown wings sprouting out of the boy's back. Britain's eyes widened as he screamed and tried to get up. It looked like he was in a jungle of some kind, but he didn't really have time to think about it.

He was so shaken that he fell to the ground and he backed up against a tree as the winged boy came towards him, "Away foul demon! What do you want with me?" he yelled, but the boy just smiled and started jumping excitedly,

"Don't worry Britain I'm not here to _hurt _you; I'm here to _bond _with you!" he said.

"That's exactly what I was afraid of!" Britain yelled as he managed to stand up, but the boy wasn't listening. He looked to be about three or four with dirty blonde hair and wearing a long blue shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

The boy's wings flapped happily as he ran towards the Brit, "This is gonna be so GREAT Britain!" he said happily, "We're gonna go on an ADVENTURE! You and me! Britain and Amerimon!" he said and jumped into the Brit's arms.

Britain held him with his hands keeping the boy at least a half an arm's distance away, "What the bloody hell's an Amerimon?" he asked slowly.

"I'M Amerimon!" the boy said proudly and he took out a small black marble from his pocket. He pressed the top and a data screen appeared in front of the boy's face, "And I have a stat screen! Like, look at those sweet ratings!" he said.

The screen showed a small rotating picture of the boy along with his name, type, and power level (whatever that meant).

Amerimon closed the stat screen, "Do YOU have a stat screen Britain?" he asked.

Britain hesitated, "Uh…no, I don't have-"

"Nope! That's right! You don't! So shut up!" Amerimon said quickly, cutting him off.

Britain frowned, "You're a rude little brat aren't you?" he asked.

"A rude little brat with a STAT SCREEN!" Amerimon shot back, waving his marble. Britain was about to retaliate when a familiar voice called out to him,

"Britain, is that you bastard?"

Britain turned to see Romano emerging from the trees nearby. "Romano, you're here too?" he asked.

"I have a stat screen!" Amerimon said happily,

"Yes, he has a stat screen," Britain sighed hoping it would make the kid shut up.

Romano frowned at the boy, "Not another one," he groaned, "_This_ little bastard's been following me around saying the same damn thing!" he said pointing behind him.

Another boy emerged next to Romano that looked almost the same age as Amerimon. He had brown hair that looked a lot like Romano's with a small curl, only a lighter brown color. He wore a white tunic with white puffy pants and had a white cloak draped around him. But what really scared Britain was the fact that the boy had two small cat ears on his head and a long cat tail coming from his back,

"Amerimon, I found my partner! Isn't he shizzy?" the boy asked with a very high and squeaky voice that you could almost mistake him for a girl.

Britain cried out and dropped Amerimon, "Another one? What the bloody hell are these things!" he cried.

The cat boy stepped in front of Romano, "Hi Amerimon's partner! My name is Itamon, and I'm Romano's new best friend!" he squealed and took out his own marble with his stat screen appearing from it.

Again, a rotating picture of the cat boy was shown along with his name, type, and power level.

"I have really bad feeling about this one," Romano said quietly and Britain nodded.

"So, where exactly are we?" Britain asked looking around the jungle.

"We're in the digital world!" Amerimon answered.

"Where the hell is that?" Romano asked.

"We don't know," Amerimon said shrugging.

Britain looked up at a tall tree in front of them, "Only one way to find out then." He said and started climbing the tree.

As he neared the top he heard Itamon's voice calling out, "No, come back down! You might get hurt!" he blubbered.

"Amerimon, Romano, could you kindly tell Itamon to be quiet?" The fed-up Brit called from the tree.

"Should I show him my stat screen?" Amerimon called.

Britain started to say something but decided against it, "Yes, do that." He said quickly, and all was quiet after that.

Britain pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked around, "That's strange, I don't remember the ocean being near New Mexico; and I'm pretty sure there weren't any mountains nearby." He said aloud as Amerimon climbed up next to him.

"See anything?" he asked.

"Nothing useful," Britain answered, when he heard a roar, "What was that?" he wondered and looked through the binoculars. Unfortunately, most of his vision was being blocked by what looked like a giant black beetle flying through the air,

"I can't see anything with that bloody beetle in the way," he growled. The beetle then began to near the tree, "And _now_ he's getting closer," he sighed in annoyance, "God you wanker, what are you-"

"Look out!" Amerimon cried and yanked the Brit down so he was hanging on the branch by his legs as the beetle flew over them and cut the top of the tree clean off with its pinchers and razor sharp teeth.

Wait…TEETH?

Itamon jumped into Romano's arms and the two held each other as the beetle flew over them,

"Ahhhh! That thing's so big and scary! It's going to eat us! That's a really bad Digitalia, even in its first form!" Itamon wailed as he buried his face in Romano's chest.

Amerimon climbed back up onto the branch as Britain pulled himself up. The boy pulled out his marble and pressed the top again showing another stat screen.

"That's Goliamon! An insect Digitalia!" he announced.

"Does he have any kind of ability we should know about?" Britain asked, catching his breath.

"Killing us until we're dead." Amerimon answered simply.

Goliamon roared as it turned around and headed straight back towards the tree. Britain sat frozen in fear on the branch as the monster flew towards him. Amerimon jumped towards the monster from the branch. He lifted his small arms above his head and threw an orange orb of energy at Goliamon no bigger than an apple. The orb hit causing the beetle to shift just enough for Britain to jump off the tree at the last minute. Amerimon slammed into the beetle's head, taking the blow that was aimed at Britain, and was sent flying.

Britain slammed to the ground and Romano and Itamon ran over to him, "You alright?" Romano asked.

"I've been better," Britain answered and Amerimon fell to the ground, his wings flapping helplessly.

"Lad!" Britain said in alarm and walked over to him, "Are you alright?" he asked as he carefully picked up the winged boy.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Why didn't you fly away; you have wings…" Britain said.

"There too small for my body," Amerimon answered.

Britain smiled, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're pretty brave for your age, I'm impressed." He said.

Amerimon gave him a small smile, "It was nothing," he said.

Goliamon's roar rang out again, "Britain, that bastard's coming back for another shot!" Romano cried.

"Quickly everyone; follow me! I know a place to hide!" Itamon cried and ran off deeper into the jungle. Romano and Britain chased after him, Britain still holding onto Amerimon tightly. They ran through the trees with the beetle right on their trail until Itamon stopped at a large tree. He moved a large boulder in front of it revealing a large hole in the ground,

"Everyone in here!" Itamon cried. The two nations jumped through and Itamon soon followed after replacing the boulder. The hole led to a small cavern not that far underground,

"What is this place?" Britain asked.

"I call it Itamon's secret base'!" Itamon said proudly.

The four waited underground for what seemed like hours until it was quiet. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, but tensed up when they heard the boulder on top of the entrance move,

"You can come out now!" A familiar voice called.

They looked up to see China looking down on them from above. "How did you know we were down there?" Britain asked as China helped them out of the hole.

"I had some help," he said looking down beside him. There was a Japanese boy about the same age as Amerimon and Itamon, but the only difference was his blue and white kimono and white rabbit ears and a fluffy rabbit tail.

"Konichiwa, friends of China-san," the boy said bowing slightly, "My name is Japamon." The boy pulled out his own marble and showed his stat screen.

"So you have one of these things too?" Romano asked.

"I don't know what exactly Japamon is, but he's cute enough for me," China said happily.

"Hey everyone; we have a new friend!" Itamon called.

"What are you talking abou-" Britain started to ask, but was cut off when another little boy ran towards them, "Oh bloody hell, _another_ one." He sighed.

This boy had silver hair and bright red eyes. He wore a white outfit with a cross on the front complete with a small white cape. He also had wings like Amerimon, only they were bright yellow,

"I am the great Prussiamon! Kneel before my awesomeness!" he declared pumping his fist into the air and showing his stat screen from his marble.

"Do _you _have any special ability?" Britain asked.

Prussiamon folded his arms over his chest proudly, "I have the BEST ability; the ability to be awesome!" he said.

"I actually feel sorry for the poor bastard who got settled with _this _one." Romano whispered to Britain and China.

"Prussiamon! I zought I told you not to run off!" A familiar voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see Germany walking towards them. Romano snickered and Germany picked up the winged Albino boy by the cape. "Hey! Let go of my awesome cape!" he cried as he flailed his arms to get away.

"Hey everyone, look at this cute dog I find, da?" A Russian voice said.

Everyone turned to see Russia with his creepy smile holding a little girl in his arms. She had long light brown hair and wore a blue dress with wolf ears on her head and a bushy wolf tail.

She scowled and clutched Russia's arm protectively, "Mess with Russia and you will feel the wrath of Belamon!" she growled holding out her stat screen causing the other nations to shudder.

"Russia, I think she's a wolf," Britain said.

"Even better," Russia said smiling.

"Well, it's about time I found you!" Another voice said as a familiar brunette with glasses appeared out of the bushes. "Austria," China said.

"Yes, and this _thing _won't leave me alone; it's becoming quite intrusive." Austria said frowning.

"Hey, who're you calling a _thing_?" A young voice asked.

A little girl with long brown hair with a brown dress jumped onto Austria's shoulder revealing two small, transparent wings on her back like a pixie, "I have a name, and its Hungamon." She said smiling and holding her stat screen for all to see.

Austria sighed and he looked at the group of strange children, "Just what exactly _are _these things?" he asked.

Hungamon jumped off his shoulder and Belamon jumped out of Russia's arms to join the other four children,

"We're called…Digitalia; Digital Nations!" They all said together.

"Digi…talia?" Britain repeated slowly.

The children nodded, "We may be small and young, but we can fight!" Amerimon said bravely.

"Hey, I just realized that France still isn't here." Russia said. Everyone looked around, not seeing any sign of the Frenchman.

"Relax, that frog can't be _that _far away," Britain huffed.

Right on cue, a familiar feminine scream echoed through the jungle. Everyone turned to see France running towards them with another boy at his side. This one looked a lot like Amerimon only his hair was slightly longer and had a curl sticking out in front. He wore a long white jacket and had what looked like white bear ears on his head. Goliamon flew out of the grove of trees behind them and dived at the nations.

"Doesn't this damn thing know how to quit?" Romano yelled as they ducked to avoid the bug. Once the bug was out of sight, China went over to France and the boy, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I zink so," France panted.

The boy with bear ears stepped forward and pulled out his stat screen, "By the way, I'm Canamon; and I have lots of useful skills-"

"NOW IS NOT THE BLOODY TIME!" Britain yelled as Goliamon swooped back towards them.

The group ran as fast as they could with the giant monster flying after them in hot pursuit. Finally the trees and vines of the jungle disappeared and they found themselves facing the edge of a cliff.

"Now vhat?" Germany growled. Britain walked a few yards and looked over the edge of the cliff. A large ravine rushed below them,

"Don't think we want to go _that _way," he muttered and turned to the others, "We have to find another way down this cliff," he said.

"But where can we find-" Austria was cut off as Goliamon emerged behind them and flew into the air. Britain ducked to the ground as the monster flew over him. The beetle turned around and headed straight back towards them,

"Britain, behind you!" France yelled.

Britain got up and started to run, but Goliamon was coming in too fast; he'd never make it.

Amerimon ran up to Britain, "Hang on!" he yelled as he jumped past Britain and towards the monster.

The boy threw another orange orb at Goliamon which did nothing and slammed into the winged boy instead of the Brit. "Amerimon!" Britain cried in alarm.

He ran towards the boy as Goliamon flew towards the other nations, "Digitalia, attack!" Prussiamon yelled.

The six other children jumped towards the beetle and shot small orange orbs from their own hands like Amerimon. The attacks didn't leave a scratch and the six children were sent flying after being hit by the blow that was aimed at the six other nations. However, the attack caused Goliamon's flight to spin a bit out of control,

"Get down!" Germany yelled. The seven nations threw themselves down as Goliamon flew over them and crashed into a thicket of trees.

Everyone lifted their heads, "Is everyvun alright?" Germany asked.

"Not everyone…" China said sadly. Everyone turned to see the seven children lying on the ground, bruised and unconscious. Britain was cradling Amerimon's head in his arms,

"Amerimon; are you mental? How could you do something so _reckless_ you git? You could've been killed!" Britain said harshly, nearly yelling. He knew that the boy was only trying to protect him, but taking that attack for him like that was just foolhardy.

Amerimon slowly opened one eye halfway, "Sorry," he said, "It's just…I wanna be your hero…so I can protect you Britain," Amerimon said softly.

Britain gritted his teeth as he felt a pang of guilt rise, "Bloody wanker," he muttered.

The other nations all knelt down by each of the children and carefully picked them up, cradling them gently, "Japamon…you poor thing," China said sadly.

"Canamon, _mon ami_, speak to me." France said urgently.

"Itamon…you little bastard…what were you thinking?" Romano scolded softly, his voice slightly shaking.

"Belamon; you're alright da?" Russia asked worriedly.

"C'mon Prussiamon; on your feet!" Germany ordered with a hint of concern.

"Hungamon…can you hear me?" Austria asked gently.

Goliamon's roar rang out as the beetle emerged from the thicket. But instead of flying, the beetle began to slowly stomp towards them on its legs. The nations ran towards the edge of the cliff where Britain was, clutching the small children tightly, all of whom were beginning to wake up. The nations waited as the beetle slowly walked towards them,

"Get ready to run," Britain said quietly. Everyone nodded since they were all out of options. They couldn't jump off the cliff and they couldn't fight that thing. They couldn't bear to see those poor kids get hurt or worse for their sake. Though none of them said so, the nations felt like there was something very familiar about these kids and something inside was telling them that they had to protect them.

\Amerimon turned in Britain's arms to face Goliamon, "No! We fight!" he declared.

Britain looked at the boy in horror as he turned back to him, "It's the only way; we have to fight him!" he said.

Britain frowned, "Enough with the hero rubbish!" he said frowning; did this boy have a death wish?

"No! Amerimon's right! We have to teach that thing a lesson!" Itamon agreed.

"Did that damn monster give you brain damage?" Romano asked angrily, shaking the boy a little.

"They're right; we must fight!" Japamon said.

"No way! You'll be killed!" China protested. All the kids ignored their partner's protests and began to struggle to break free causing the nations to tighten their hold on the small children.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" They all yelled over and over.

"Control yourself!" Austria yelled as he strained to hold back the struggling Hungamon.

"Non _mon ami, _you must stay back!" France yelled to Canamon who was quietly struggling. All the other nations gritted their teeth as they tried to keep their grip on the children who flailed and kicked in a desperate last attempt for freedom.

"Sorry Britain," Amerimon said before giving one final twist and was set free. "Let's go!" he yelled and the other children slipped out of the nations' grasp and ran towards Goliamon before the nations could stop them.

They watched, horrified as the children leaped towards the waiting monster.

"Don't do it! Japamon!" China cried.

"Dammit, get back here! Itamon!" Romano cried.

"No, wait! Belamon!" Russia cried.

"Retreat! Prussiamon!" Germany yelled.

"Come back! Hungamon!" Austria cried.

"Be careful! Canamon!" France cried.

"NO! Don't go Amerimon!" Britain yelled and started to run after the boy, but something glowing on his waist stopped him.

Everyone looked to see the strange devices from the lab begin to glow as a huge black portal opened above them. Seven beams of colorful light flew down and surrounded each child as their bodies glowed began to grow.

"Amerimon, _Hetavolve _to…Alfamon!"

"Japamon, _Hetavolve _to…Kikumon!"

"Itamon, _Hetavolve _to…Felimon!"

"Prussiamon, _Hetavolve_ to…Gilbamon!"

"Belamon, _Hetavolve _to…Natamon!"

"Hungamon, _Hetavolve _to…Lizamon!"

"Canamon, _Hetavolve _to…Mattamon!"

The beams of light faded revealing the children who…weren't exactly children anymore. They all looked like they had gone from age four to twenty and were now the same height as the nations. The seven nations stared at the adults now standing in front of Goliamon.

"What just happened to them?" China asked.

"They're…all grown up," Britain said slowly.

Amerimon was now wearing glasses and a brown bomber jacket with a white t-shirt, black gloves, and brown pants and his wings had grown in size to make him look like an angel with brown wings.

Japamon was now wearing a white uniform with yellow and black stripes on the lining and wielded a katana.

Itamon was wearing a blue uniform and had cat-like claws on his finger-tips.

Prussiamon was wearing a black uniform and his yellow wings had grown just like Amerimon's only with extra yellow feathers protruding from his wrists.

Belamon didn't change much except for a white ribbon on her head and had claws on both her hands and feet.

Hungamon's hair had grown much longer and her pixie wings had transformed to beautiful butterfly wings and she wielded a metal club as a weapon.

Canamon grew fur on his hands and around his neck and now wore glasses like Amerimon.

All the children had changed from innocent looking children to fierce adults as now they seemed ready for anything. "Alright dudes! Let's kick some ass!" Alfamon yelled, and the seven adults jumped towards Goliamon.

The nations watched as they exhibited incredible fighting skill and strength as they took down the large beetle. Lizamon slammed Goliamon on the head with her club while Kikumon sliced off one of its limbs with his katana. Both Felimon and Natamon scratched and slashed at the beetle's armor, while Alfamon, Gilbamon, and Mattamon resorted to physical attacks like punches and kicks. They kept going until Goliamon seemed pretty exhausted, but he wasn't giving up.

All the Digitalia gathered together in front of the monster, "Alright; all together!" Alfamon yelled.

Alfamon, Gilbamon and Lizamon flew into the air as Natamon stepped forward, "Splitting Shriek!" she yelled before taking a deep breath and letting out an ear splitting scream.

The sound waves from the scream struck Goliamon as he staggered from the sudden noise.

"Razor Claws!" Felimon yelled as he jumped towards the stunned beetle. His claws grew a few inches in length and glowed slightly as he slashed Goliamon's chest leaving an open wound.

"Sakura Gale!" Kikumon yelled as he thrust his arms forwards to create a large gust of wind that surrounded and trapped Goliamon.

"Ice Breath!" Mattamon yelled softly as he blew a gust of icy winds from his mouth towards the beetle, freezing its legs and wings so it couldn't move or fly away.

Lizamon and Gilbamon flew over the beetle, "Flash Fire!" Gilbamon yelled as his wings glowed red and he shot a stream of flames from his hands.

"Rage Hammer!" Lizamon yelled as her metal club glowed and transformed into a large metal mallet. She slammed the mallet down onto Goliamon's head.

Alfamon flew over the monster, "Star Blast!" he yelled and he shot a royal blue beam of energy surrounded by stars towards the beetle.

The attack landed directly, and the monster roared in agony as his body dissolved and disappeared. The three flying Digitalia landed as large smiles grew on the others' faces.

They turned around and ran back towards the awestruck nations, "See? We told you we could do it!" Alfamon said happily as the Digitalia laughed happily at their triumph.

The nations slowly smiled as they felt a surge of happiness swirl within them. They congratulated and praised the Digitalia for saving them, even though they were still a bit shocked by the sudden changes of them growing up and all.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but were pretty great back there uh…" Romano paused, "I guess you're not Itamon anymore are you?" he asked.

Felimon shook his head, "I'm Felimon now!" he said happily.

"Then you're not Japamon are you?" China asked.

"No, now I am Kikumon," Said Digitalia answered.

"Did you have a growth spurt or something?" Austria asked.

Alfamon shook his head, "No dudes! It's because we _Hetavolved_!" he said.

"I don't think that's a real word," Britain said slowly.

"We _Hetavolve _when our strength increases to the next level, so we can change form as well," Mattemon explained.

"All Digitalia have three different forms; Basic, Advanced, and Ultimate. We all met you in our Basic form. _My _Basic form was Hungamon, and my Advanced form is Lizamon, which is who I am now." Lizamon explained.

"But ve can't stay like this forever; if ve lose enough energy ve _De-Hetavolve _back to our previous form." Gilbamon added.

"Then how do you become your Ultimate form?" Russia asked.

"Only if our powers are pushed beyond the limits, but that usually only happens in dire situations whe our partners really need us." Natamon said.

Alfamon nodded, "_Hetavolving _is harder than it looks; we have to share energy with our partner." He said.

"So, now what do we do?" Romano huffed.

"We have a find a way out of here first," Britain said.

"Then we'll help you!" Alfamon declared. The other Digitalia nodded, "We're your partners so we'll stick with you until the end!" he said.

"We'll always be there to protect you!" Felimon said happily.

"And we'll do whatever it takes to get you home!" Lizamon said smiling.

The nations smiled; their new friends were defiantly not to be underestimated. But something about them still seemed so familiar, but they could put their finger on it. One thing was for sure; they had a long way to go and who knew what dangers could be lying in wait for them in this new Digital World of Digitalia.

**HOLY FREAKING CRAP THIS WAS SOOOO LONG! I know, the names are very cheesy and I'm sure you get where I'm getting them from. Now to explain the Digitalia:**

**Goliamon: Basically a giant Goliath stag beetle (hence the name) with teeth**

**Amerimon: Baby America (see Hetalia episodes 'Battle for America') with tiny brown wings**

**Japamon: Baby Japan with bunny ears (like how he was when China first found him)**

**Itamon: Chibitalia with cat ears and tail and wears the outfit from the intro of Chibitalia**

**...Just think of the rest of them as their chibi baby form with animal features.**

**As for their Advanced form, It's basically what they look like normally except with their animal features.**

**Now, I bet you're wondering...why can't Britain and the others recognize the Digitalia who are obviously their missing friends?**

**Well...if you lovely people review, I'll explain it in the next chapter...you will recieve love and cake! :)**


	4. Freemon's Flight

**Hey! I decided to keep going on this since I left the last chapter kinda just hanging there; however I still expect reviews! **

**FYI: If you see this * next to a word, I'll explain it at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 4

"So, how exactly are we supposed to get out of this damn place?" Romano asked harshly.

The group had managed to find a path that led down the cliff and were now walking along the rushing river.

"Well, if there's a way into this place there's bound to be a way out," Britain answered.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Alfamon asked.

"Ve vere in a lab in New Mexico; a strange machine opened a portal and pulled us all in." Germany said.

"Zat sounds pretty awesome," Gilbamon said smiling.

"Not really; it's really important that we get back," Britain said.

"Why?" Alfamon asked.

"Well we have to…" Britain trailed off. His mind had suddenly gone blank. They had only arrived in the Digital World a while ago; it shouldn't be that hard to remember, "What _were_ we doing before we came here?" Britain asked, turning to the others.

"We were…uh…" Romano said slowly, and scratched his head.

"I…don't remember…" France said slowly.

"Neither do I," Austria agreed; all the nations nodded.

Britain tried to remember what they were doing a little before that, but only little bits and pieces came back to him. He was starting to panic a bit so he tried thinking back to a date more in the past. He found that all his memories of his childhood were still intact; all the fights he had with France and his brothers were still very clear. He tried thinking after that but all he could remember was the War of Austrian Succession. There was something that happened before that…but what?

The other nations made the same horrible discovery; large pieces of their memories were gone.

Romano, and Russia, to their horror, could hardly remember any of their childhood memories. Romano remembered living with Spain and Russia remembered the time he spent with Ukraine, but after that…nothing.

Austria remembered the War of Austrian Succession, but he couldn't remember if he won or not.

There was a big empty space in all of their memories, like something…or some_one_ was missing; someone special and important to them.

"What's wrong?" Felimon asked, snapping the nations back to reality.

"Well…it seems that most of our memories are gone," Britain answered as calmly as possible, leaving the Digitalia gaping in shock.

"Dude, how can you like, forget certain parts of your life? That makes, like no sense!" Alfamon protested after the nations had told them what they forgot.

Felimon clung Romano tightly, "What if you're slowly losing your memory bit by bit? What if we're next? I don't want to lose my memory! I don't want to forget anything!" he wailed with tears forming.

"Calm down, and get off me you bastard! Memory loss isn't contagious dammit!" Romano yelled as he tried to pry the crying Digitalia off him.

"We know that memory ross _can _happen when people travel from the Digital Word and back, but it's never this bad," Kikumon said.

"Yes; don't people just forget how they got here?" Lizamon asked frantically, to which Kikumon nodded.

"Hang on! Are you saying zat you _knew_ ve vould lose our memories all zis time?" Germany demanded.

"No! Zat's not vat she meant!" Gilbamon said, coming to Lizamon's rescue, "People who have come here in ze past only lose ze memory of how zey got here! Ve don't know vhy you lost memories of your pasts as vell!" he explained.

"But wait; they actually remember how they got here! You don't think…" Natamon trailed off.

"Think what?" Austria asked.

"That…_he _did it," Mattamon finished quietly. The Digitalia all stiffened, fear etched onto their faces.

"Who's 'he'?" France asked.

"The most dangerous Digitalia in the Digital World," Alfamon said slowly.

"Who is it?" Britain asked, but Alfamon shook his head as the other Digitalia began to shiver in fear.

"We can't say his name…" he said.

"They say he watches everything and everyone…" Lizamon said shakily.

"And if you say his name…he'll come and _play_…" Felimon said, choking on the last word with more tears threatening to spill.

"He can take anyzing precious to you; objects, family, friends…memories," Gilbamon said slowly.

The nations froze; that was how they lost their memories?…They were _stolen_ from them? But one thing didn't make sense; why would this Digitalia take only certain memories of their past? Did he want the nations to forget something important in their pasts?

They continued to walk, still thinking about the issue at hand. They eventually arrived at a clearing with the river connecting to a large lake. The jungle around them had transformed into a forest, teeming with plant life.

They kept walking until Felimon spoke up, "Hey, are any you guys hungry at all?" he asked.

"I know _I_ am," Alfamon agreed.

Everyone stopped, "Vell…it _has_ been a vile since ve've eaten," Germany pointed out.

"But we don't have any damn food!" Romano said angrily.

"Just leave _that_ to the awesome Digitalia!" Gilbamon said.

Lizamon nodded, "We Digitalia hunt and forage for our food; there's bound to be something here that we all can eat," she said.

"Zat sounds good," France agreed.

"Then we'll split up; we'll pair up with our partners," Mattemon decided; the Digitalia nodded.

"Great! Let's go Britain!" Alfamon said happily.

"What are you-" Britain began, but cried out in alarm as Alfamon held the Brit from under his arms and lifted him into the air. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU WANKER! PUT ME DOWN!" Britain yelled.

Alfamon laughed loudly and flew off above the forest, "Relax British dude, we'll find things easier this way!"

Lizamon and Gilbamon looked at each other and nodded. Gilbamon grabbed Germany from under his arms as well, while Lizamon picked up Austria bridal-style as they flew into the air in different directions, ignoring the shocked cries of their partners.

"I'm really glad you don't fly," Romano said to Felimon.

"Me too; flying is scary!" Felimon agreed smiling. The rest of the Digitalia took their partners and walked off in different directions to find some food.

Meanwhile, Alfamon and Britain flew above the forest. Britain held onto Alfamon's arms (that were still holding him under _his_ arms) for dear life as Alfamon scanned the trees for anything. He kept looking until a tinge of blue caught his eye. He squinted for minute until his eyes widened with happiness, "JACKPOT!" he yelled out of nowhere, causing Britain to flinch.

Alfamon soared downward at top speed and landed on the ground, releasing Britain who was shaking like a leaf from the sudden descent. Alfamon ran towards a tree that was covered in bright blue berries that were the size of peaches.

"Sweet! Now we'll be okay!" Alfamon said happily and started to fly up to collect the berries. Britain managed to pull himself together and walked up to the tree.

Alfamon flew down with an armful of the berries and held one out to the Brit, "What kind of fruit _is _this?" Britain asked as he took it.

"The _best _kind; they're called Maya berries*****!" Alfamon answered taking a bite of one, "Not only are they super healthy, they're like, totally super great to eat!"

Britain hesitated and took a bite of the berry and chewed for a minute; his eyes widened at sudden flavor explosion. It was juicy like an apple, sweet like a pear, and slightly tangy like a peach. Britain kept eating until the whole thing was gone in seconds; not even _his _cooking could compare to this! **(No sh*t Sherlock…) **Alfamon finished his berry before gathering a few more for everyone and Britain grabbed a few as well and started the journey back.

Meanwhile, everyone else was arriving back at the lake. "Did you find anything?" Mattamon asked.

"Nothing safe anyway," Kikumon answered sadly.

Lizamon nodded, "Everything we found was poisonous or unsafe,"

"I heard Alfamon yell like he vas happy a minute ago; maybe he found something," Gilbamon suggested.

Everyone nodded when the ground started to shake. The Digitalia all stiffened and turned towards the lake to see a large octopus about the size of a house with razor sharp fangs emerge from the water.

"Oh no! It's Hexamon*****!" Felimon cried.

"What's the hell's a Hexamon?" Romano yelled in horror.

"Take a big octopus with six tentacles, give it Romano's temper, and you'll have him!" Felimon said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Romano demanded.

Alfamon and Britain emerged from the woods and stared at the new Digitalia in shock. They placed the berries on the ground before joining the others. Hexamon lashed out one of his tentacles and smashed it into the ground as it pulled itself closer to the shore, "Let's get 'em Digitalia!" Alfamon yelled and they ran towards the monster.

Alfamon flew into the air, "Star Blast!" he yelled before shooting the blue beam of starry energy at the monsters head.

Gilbamon and Lizamon joined him in the air, "Flash Fire!" Gilbamon yelled. His wings turned from yellow to red as he prepared to fire the flames, but only a small ember emerged.

"Rage Hammer!" Lizamon yelled as her club started to glow, but the glow quickly faded without transforming at all. Hexamon shot a blast of water from his mouth, effectively shooting down the three flying Digitalia. Britain, Austria and Germany ran up their fallen Digitalia.

"Are you alright?" Britain asked urgently.

Alfamon got back to his feet, "I'm fine," he said and ran back to the monster.

"Sakura Gale!" Kikumon yelled, but no wind came from his hands,

"Ice Breath!" Mattamon yelled softly, but only a small breeze came from his mouth,

"Razor Claws!" Felimon yelled, but his cat claws didn't grow an inch,

"Splitting Shriek!" Natamon yelled and opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Hexamon slapped them all away hard with his tentacles. The nations ran to the side of their Digitalia while Alfamon stepped up and fired another Star Blast that successfully hit the monster.

"Why can only Alfamon attack?" Romano asked while cradling the top half of Felimon,

"We're too hungry," Felimon whined, collapsing against Romano's chest.

China knelt by Kikumon who was struggling to get up, "Can you stand?" he asked with concern.

"I have no strength left…" Kikumon said weakly.

All the Digitalia seemed to be growing very pale; their animal features drooped and they seemed very malnourished as the nations held their Digitalia close in case Hexamon decided to attack them again.

"Alfamon must have eaten some of zose berries before zey came here," Germany said, helping Gilbamon to sit up.

Britain nodded in understanding, "Alfamon! You're the only one who has enough energy to fight! It's up to us!" he called.

"Right!" Alfamon said nodding. He flew into the air again and fired another Star Blast which hit its mark. Hexamon lashed out another tentacle which Alfamon barely dodged.

Britain gritted his teeth; he _had _to find a way to help Alfamon fight. He ran towards the edge of the lake where he found many large stones.

He picked one up, "Hey! You!" he yelled and threw the stone, which bounced off the monsters' head. Britain quickly threw another one as the octopus turned towards him.

Before he could even breathe, Hexamon wrapped a tentacle around him, pinning his arms to his side, and lifted him into the air.

"Britain! No!" Alfamon cried in horror.

Britain felt the tentacle tighten; he cried out in pain as he struggled to breathe. Alfamon flew towards him, only to be slammed into the ground by another tentacle.

"N-No!" Britain cried weakly as the other tentacles lashed out and slammed dangerously close to the others. The nations held their Digitalia close, hoping to shield them from anymore harm.

Alfamon, who was still face down in the ground from the tentacle, looked up at the monster who roared with delight. Britain squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he felt his lungs burn for air as the tentacle tightened even more,

"A…Alfa…mon…" he croaked, on the brink of blacking out.

Alfamon clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut in horror as the device on Britain's waist began to glow slightly,

"IGGY!" Alfamon yelled.

The device sent out a beam of light that enveloped Alfamon. Britain opened one eye halfway as he and the others watched in awe as the figure of Alfamon glowed brightly and immediately begin to grow at an alarming rate,

"Alfamon…_Hetavolve_ to…Freemon*****!"

The light faded, revealing a large eagle that was the same size as Hexamon. The eagle screeched and flapped his wings before sinking his talons into the monsters face. The tentacle holding Britain finally loosened, causing Britain to slip limply out of its grasp. Freemon quickly craned his neck and the Brit landed on his head. Britain gasped for breath and held his chest as his vision cleared. He looked down at the large eagle he was on, "A-Alfamon?" he asked.

_**"No dude! This is my Ultimate form! Now I'm Freemon!"**_ Alfamon's voice said from nowhere.

Britain flinched, "Am I reading your thoughts?" he asked.

The eagle nodded, _**"That's the kind of awesome bond we have with our partners! It's how we communicate in our Ultimate form!"**_ the voice said excitedly.

Freemon lowered his head to allow Britain to safely slide onto land, _**"Now stand back; it's time to teach this thing to pick on Digitalia his own size!"**_ Freemon said.

The giant bird took flight as Hexamon lashed out his tentacles again. Freemon flew out of reach of them, so Hexamon resorted to shooting the water blasts again. The eagle dodged and began to flap his wings harder causing an enormous gust of wind to blow. Hexamon was blown into the air and landed in the middle of the lake with a loud slap.

Freemon screeched and flew higher and circled around. _**"Liberty Strike!"**_ He yelled as he began to speed towards the monster like a missile.

A red and white energy surrounded him as he propelled towards the lake. Freemon flew right through the monster; he landed as the monster roared in agony before he dissolved and disappeared. Freemon let out one last tired screech before he began to glow and shrink back to normal.

"Alfamon!" Britain cried in horror and ran towards him. By the time he got to him, the light had faded revealing the exhausted adult Digitalia lying face down on the ground. Britain knelt down next to him and rolled him over.

He cradled his head in his lap and started shaking his shoulder slightly, "Alfamon! Are you alright lad? Say something! Alfamon!" He cried.

Said Digitalia opened his eyes halfway, "Hey Britain…you wouldn't happen to have any of those Maya berries on you, would ya?" he asked hoarsely, smirking a bit.

Britain let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

The nations helped the Digitalia to their feet and passed out the Maya berries. Everyone got two or three and there was even enough for all the nations as well, "If you want more just say so; Alfamon and I know where they are," Britain said as everyone began to chow down on their berries.

"By the way Alfamon, before you _Hetavolved_, you called me Iggy; how did you know that was my nickname?" Britain asked. In all honesty, he despised being called Iggy, but it had been a while since he had heard it.

Alfamon opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, "Well…I'm not so sure myself," he answered, scratching his head, "I guess…it just came to me,"

All the other nations were just as confused; only very few people called Britain Iggy; but Britain felt like there was someone who always used to call him that…but who? Why was it so hard to remember?

By the time everyone had finished the Maya berries the sun was beginning to set, "It's going to be dark soon," China observed.

"We better sleep here for the night," Austria said.

"But what if another Digitalia comes? I don't want to wake up to another huge roaring monster ripping us to pieces," Romano said.

"Don't worry, we have the ability to sense if any other Digitaria are around; we'll warn you if we feel anything coming to attack us." Kikumon said calmly.

Felimon walked over to the forest and found some fallen pine branches, "Hey, we can use these to sleep on!" he said happily.

Everyone got up and started gathering pine braches for their beds. It was dark by the time everyone was done. All the nations laid down next to their Digitalia and fell asleep almost instantly.

Britain sat up just as Alfamon was getting settled. He really did owe the Digitalia a lot; he had come to his rescue three times now, and he had only known him for a day. Sure, Alfamon was loud and reckless, but something inside just wouldn't let Britain get mad at him. Perhaps if his memories hadn't been stolen he would know why Alfamon seemed so familiar to him, but for now they would just have to wait and see.

"Alfamon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for saving me," Britain said slowly.

Alfamon paused and smiled, "No problem Britain,"

The two lay down and fell asleep soon after, ready for the great adventure that lay ahead of them the morning that would follow.

**Yay! Alfamon's Ultimate form is a huge badass eagle! And yes...I added some USUK fluff. Just a head's up, the next few chappies are going to continue on their adventure and every chapter a different Digitalia will reveal their Ultimate form. And once they're all done, they can Hetavolve all at the same time! :D**

**So, now you know why they don't recognize the Digitalia; they lost their memories of their siblings and there just happens to be a Digitalia out there that can take memories away. Coincidence? I think NOT! **

**You'll find out who he is if you just review... ;)**

*** Meanings:**

**-Maya berries: I got the name from the shade Maya blue. Not really much to explain there, it just sounded cool.**

**-Hexamon: Name based on the creature Hexapus, an octopus with six legs instead of eight. They aren't all that big, but if you haven't noticed, in the Digital World, everything's huge and has razor sharp teeth or claws...**

**-Freemon: I know...SUPER cheesy. I had the eagle idea, I just couldn't figure out a good name. The eagle represents freedom, justice and liberty in America so I took ideas from those words. I tried to avoid Freemon so it wouldn't sound like a total rip-off of Graymon in the Digimon series, but there were just no other catchy words that matched the eagle of America. **

**Now you know...reviewers will get cake!**


	5. The Roar of Pastromon

**AN: YES! Finally an update! Sorry for taking so long but it's not my fault...final exams suck... **

**Anyway, I'm officially in summer now so that means update city! Also, these * are still gonna be there alomost every chapter so I can explain the names of the Digitalia!**

Chapter 5

The morning came quickly and everyone had slept well without any problem. Alfamon and Britain gathered a bunch more Maya berries to bring with them while they traveled so they wouldn't starve. As they went on their way, following the river, the nations were getting a bit more curious about their _Hetavices_ (which they had grown accustomed to calling them). It was amazing how much power they generated when they were in danger.

Romano was the only one not thinking about it; he was too busy trying to ignore the constant jabbering of Felimon. Sure, the kid had saved him before, but that didn't change the fact that he was annoying as _hell!_

"So, do you like pasta? I _love_ pasta! I eat it whenever I can find some! But I can't find it very often which makes me really sad and I end up crying until someone stops me! Do you get sad a lot Romano?"

"Do you want me to strangle you with your own tail?" Romano asked dangerously.

Germany was also noticing how annoying the cat Digitalia was, "How can you stand him?" he whispered to Gilbamon, who shrugged,

"You learn to put up vith it vhen you've lived vith as long ve have."

"HEY! What the hell are you doing you idiot?" Romano yelled as Felimon wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Hugs make everyone happy!" Felimon answered.

"Well, they _don't_ make me happy, now GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Romano yelled trying to push him away.

This scenario continued in a similar fashion for a while until they reached a large thicket. Apparently the forest had become a jungle again without them noticing. It was very thick with vines and thick trees that hardly any sunlight shone through. But that bad part was that it was blocking their path.

"Er, Alfamon, is this jungle safe?" Britain asked.

"Kind of, mostly because it's easy to get lost in there; there haven't been many Digitalia here that we've seen." Alfamon answered.

Romano stepped forward, "Alright, then I'll go check it out; you guys can stay here and rest." He said.

"Is that safe?" Austria asked but Felimon jumped up, "Of course it is, because I'm going too! I'll protect Romano!" he said as his cat twitched with excitement.

Romano inwardly groaned and walked into the jungle with Felimon close behind.

After a while, the trees seemed to be getting thicker, but Romano was slowly turning red with rage. Why? One guess:

"It's getting dark Romano! I'm scared! Do you know where we are? Are we lost? What will we do if we're lost? I wanna die!"

Finally, Romano faced the Digitalia, "That's it! I can't stand your constant mouth anymore! Why can't you just keep your damn mouth SHUT?" he yelled.

Felimon stepped towards him to give him another hug, "Romano-"

"NO! No hugs! I'm sick and tired of you always annoying the crap out of me! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Romano yelled shoving him away.

"Because I have to protect yo-"

"I don't need your help dammit! I don't WANT your help! You're nothing but a sniveling wimp who can't even take care of himself! So just GO!" Romano yelled and stormed off, leaving a teary eyed Felimon behind.

Romano walked at a fast pace hoping to lose the Digitalia, "Stupid Felimon, stupid Digitalia, stupid Digital World!" he muttered to himself.

He kept walking forward without any idea where he was going cursing quietly until he noticed how dark it was getting. He wasn't sure how long he had actually been in the jungle but he couldn't tell how late it was from all the damn trees blocking the way of the sky. He looked around, but couldn't tell where the hell he was. He had walked straight right? Then again, he was so mad he wasn't even paying attention.

He started to feel a little scared and almost wished he hadn't abandoned Felimon like that. He was starting to take back all the things he said to him; Felimon didn't deserve to be told those things so harshly (even though they were all true).

Romano took another few steps until he tripped over something big and thick. He turned around to see a large thick…thing that was warm and furry on the ground.

Wait…warm and furry?

The furry thing twitched and lifted into the air along with three others just like it. Romano looked up in horror to see a large lion the size of a school bus. It had razor sharp fangs and claws and had three tails. The lion stared at Romano with angry yellow eyes and bared its teeth. Romano slowly got to his feet and began backing away slowly,

"Nice kitty?" he tried, but the lion took a step towards him and rammed his large head into him.

Romano went flying through the air and slammed against a tree. He slumped to the ground, a little dazed, but came to his senses just in time to see the giant lion raising one of its claws to strike.

"Razor Claws!" A familiar Italian voice yelled.

A blur appeared between Romano and the lion and three slashes appeared on the lion's nose. The monster howled in pain and pawed at his injured nose and Romano looked up at his savior,

"Felimon?" he asked.

The Digitalia stood in front of him protectively with his claws in a fighting stance, "Are you alright?" he asked, turning his head.

Romano nodded and got to his feet, "What is that thing?" he asked.

Felimon took out his stat screen marble, "That's Lenmon*****! One of the fiercest Digitalia when it comes to physical fights! And he's also really scary…"

Lenmon faced the Digitalia and growled angrily, "Run Romano! Get away now!" Felimon yelled.

Romano didn't need to be told twice. He ran away from the Digitalia as fast as he could while he went over what just happened in his head.

'Felimon saved me…after everything I said to him…he saved me…' he repeated in his head over and over.

When the two Digitalia were out of sight Romano slowed to a stop to catch his breath. He faced the direction where Felimon was supposedly fighting Lenmon,

"I can't believe it," he said quietly, "No matter how many times I yell at him, no matter how times I push him away…he still comes and helps me…"

Romano felt warmth in his heart that felt very familiar. He didn't hate Felimon at all; even if he was super annoying and a big wuss, Romano just couldn't stay mad at him…but why? Why did this feeling feel so familiar? Damn that Digitalia who took away his memories!

A twig snapped nearby causing Romano to snap his head up, "Felimon? Is that you?" he called anxiously.

It was silent until Lenmon jumped out at him from the side. Romano leapt out of the way just in time, but the lion was too fast. He pinned Romano to the ground with his large paw before he could get up. Romano felt a huge amount of pressure on his chest making it hard for him to breath.

"Romano!" Felimon yelled and leapt on top of Lenmon's head, slashing away with his claws.

Lenmon lifted his paw off Romano for a minute allowing Romano to get free. Romano tried to run, but Lenmon was ready this time; he swatted Romano causing him to land against the base of a tree.

Romano tried to get up, but his left arm was caught between two roots tightly. He pulled and pulled, but it was no use. Romano watched as Lenmon threw Felimon of his head and slammed him into a tree.

"No!" Romano cried as Felimon fell to the ground unconscious.

Lenmon then hovered over Romano who was trying desperately to free his arm but to no avail. He stared up in horror at Lenmon's fangs; he could feel his hot breath as the lion drew closer to his prey. Lenmon let out a roar or triumph and opened his mouth wide towards Romano.

This couldn't be it! He couldn't end here! He didn't want to die! His _Hetavice_ began to glow faintly, "No! Get away from me!" he yelled as the fangs drew closer.

Felimon opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head. Romano stared at him with pleading eyes, begging him for help. Felimon clenched his fists as Romano's _Hetavice_ got brighter. Now, Romano didn't care about what he said before.

"FELIMON! HELP ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and covered his head with his free arm.

Tears came to Felimon's eyes and he squeezed them shut, "I'M COMING _FRATELLO!_" He yelled.

A bright light surrounded Felimon and the Digitalia began to grow,

"Felimon…_Hetavolve _to…Pastromon*****!"

Lenmon stopped and stared as the light faded revealing a snow white tiger, also the size of a bus. Romano stared in amazement at Felimon's new form as the tiger growled fiercely. The tiger leapt at Lenmon and pushed him back a few steps.

The tiger stood protectively in front of Romano, _**"Don't worry Romano,"**_ Felimon's voice said from nowhere, _**"I Hetavolved into Pastromon; I'm going to protect you no matter what!" **_

Pastromon let out a roar and lunged at Lenmon. Romano finally managed to slowly work his trapped arm out from the tree roots and backed up a few steps away from the giant cat fight. He examined his arm; he saw a few bruises forming around the area he had been caught, but nothing too serious.

Romano watched as Pastromon attacked Lenmon with no mercy, slashing and biting fiercely. It was completely different than how Felimon or Itamon fought.

Meanwhile up in the air, Gilbamon and Germany were searching desperately for Romano and Felimon. "Do you see zem?" Germany asked.

Gilbamon shook his head, until he heard a very familiar roar. He looked down and saw a glimpse of a white tail with black stripes, "Is that Pastromon?" he asked out loud.

"Who's zat?" Germany asked, but didn't receive an answer as Gilbamon flew them towards the roar.

Pastromon and Lenmon stood facing each other, blood dripping from scratches and bite marks. Lenmon leapt towards Pastromon, ready to strike, but the tiger moved out of the way just in time.

_**"Diamond Fang!" **_he yelled as his fangs lit up and became shiny and harder than steel.

Pastromon chomped down on Lenmon's back and lifted him into the air as if he were a kitten. He swung him back and forth roughly, his fangs sinking further into the lion's flesh before tossing him against a nearby tree. Lenmon fell to the ground, fresh blood pouring from the new wound and dissolved away.

At that moment, Gilbamon and Germany flew over them and saw a last glimpse of the lion before he disappeared.

Pastromon let out a loud roar of victory that echoed through the entire jungle before glowing and shrinking back to an unconscious Felimon.

"Felimon!" Romano yelled as he ran towards the Digitalia. He carefully picked up the upper half of Felimon's scratched body and held him close, "C'mon, wake up dammit! Wake up you damn bastard!" Romano cried desperately.

Felimon's eyes fluttered open to Romano's delight, "Hi Romano," he said innocently as if nothing happened.

"Romano!" a familiar voice called. The Italians looked up to see Gilbamon landing nearby with Germany. They knelt down next to them, "Are you alright?" Germany asked.

"I-I think so," Romano said as Felimon sat up smiling.

"Felimon, zat was awesome! I saw vhat you did to Lenmon! Totally awesome!" Gilbamon said giving a thumbs up.

Felimon smiled proudly, "I only did it because of Romano. He gave me enough energy to _Hetavolve_!" he said. Romano blushed slightly.

"Ze ozers are getting worried, we should head back," Germany said.

"Don't vorry! Awesome Gilbamon knows the vay back!" Gilbamon said and walked off with the others following. As they walked Romano spoke up, "Felimon,"

"Yeah Romano?"

"T-thanks…" Romano said blushing slightly with embarrassment,

"For what?" Felimon asked with a confused look,

"Well…for…saving my life…thanks," Romano said.

Felimon smiled happily, "No problem bro!" he said.

That very word reminded Romano of something else, "Hey, back when we were fighting, why did you call me _fratello_? I'm not your brother or anything," Romano said.

"Well…I don't really know why. I guess it's because we look so alike…and I like to think of you as my big brother because you're always looking out for me and stuff," Felimon answered.

Romano allowed a small smile to appear, "Well…thanks…I guess…" he said.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he also saw Felimon as a little brother.

It was a strange feeling…almost as if they _were_ brothers…even… _twin _brothers.

**AN: Italian brotherly love FTW! WOOOOOOOT! :D **

**Not your brother or anything Romano? Heh...as far as you know! **

**This chappie was actually more bloody than I thought it would be! It was also shorter than I thought...oh well!**

**So...Felimon is a big scaredy cat and Pastromon is a huge ass mother f***ing white tiger! Ironic right? XD**

**Also, I hope you guys are remembering the animal features on the Digitalia because it gives you a hint on what their ultimate form is.**

** If you haven't noticed, America has brown wings and becomes an eagle and Italy has cat ears and a tail and becomes a tiger, get the picture. (Reread the third chappie if you don't remember)**

***Meanings:**

**-Lenmon: A huge lion. The name comes from Len, which means 'lion strong' in a language I don't remember, but Leomon was already taken, so I didn't really have a choice...**

**-Pastromon: Pasta + Rome = Pastromon...yeah...that's pretty much it. X(**

**Remember to review! (hint, hint ;))**


	6. Lepkemon's Courage of Steel

Chapter 6

In no time at all, Romano, Felimon, Germany, and Gilbamon met up with the others. "Finally! What took you so long? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Austria said.

"What the bloody hell happened in there? We heard a roar from inside, and what happened to you two?" Britain asked as he noticed the cuts on the Italians.

"We ran into Lenmon," Felimon answered.

"Lenmon?" Natamon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but don't vorry; Felimon here _Hetavolved _and sent zat kitty packing!" Gilbamon said.

"Awesome! It's been soooo long since you became Pastromon!" Alfamon exclaimed.

Felimon blushed and Germany rolled his eyes, "Anyvay, ve shouldn't go zrough zis jungle; it's impossible not to get lost." Germany declared.

"I guess we should go around then," Britain decided.

"Hold on," Russia said suddenly, "We don't really where we're going da? Shouldn't we have a destination in mind?" he asked innocently.

Everyone agreed at his point, they had to find someone or some place that could take them home and they had to recover their memories. "We could always look for *****Oramon," Mattamon said quietly.

"Who is zat?" France asked. "He's a Digitalia who's really wise; they say he knows everything." Mattamon answered.

"We know where to find him, we're actually on the right path," Lizamon said.

"Yeah dudes, but what about the…" Alfamon trailed off nervously. "What? *****Nephila Gorge?" Natamon asked; Alfamon nodded.

"What's Nephila Gorge?" Britain asked. "It's a really creepy gorge that we have to go through to get to Oramon; it's really dangerous and not many Digitalia have made it through there in one piece." Alfamon explained.

"I don't wanna go to that scary place, my medication's wearing off!" Felimon cried.

"You take medication?" Romano asked. "Ignore him," Gilbamon said to him waving his hand.

"Isn't there another way?" Austria asked.

Kikumon shook his head, "It's the only way to get there, and it's the fastest too."

"Don't worry, we'll be _fine_!" Lizamon said smiling, "We've managed to survive three strong Digitalia, I'm sure a few more won't hurt us."

"Yeah; _us. _What about _them_?" Alfamon asked gesturing to the nations, "Worst case scenario; if we get separated from them there will be hell to pay!"

"How can you get separated in a _gorge_? Those things are really straight forward; literally!" Lizamon protested.

"Yes, but it's really wide; if a Digitaria chases us, we all could get separated," Kikumon pointed out.

"But if our partners are in danger we can just _Hetavolve _right?" Natamon asked.

"I don't know, it took a lot of energy for me to _Hetavolve_ and Romano nearly got eaten by then!" Felimon said nervously.

Mattamon nodded, "He's right, there's no telling how long it will take to successfully _Hetavolve_." He said.

"Aw relax! No other Digitalia can match the strength of awesome me!" Gilbamon bragged.

The nations were all starting to get second thoughts about this, "Don't we get a say in this?" China asked. "No," All the Digitalia said together and went back to their discussion.

"Look, it's the only way; let's promise that we'll be _very _careful and try to stick together," Lizamon concluded.

The other Digitalia nodded and began to walk off, "Let's go," Alfamon said and grabbed Britain's arm proceeding to drag him along and the other Digitalia did the same, ignoring their protests.

About an hour later, they reached Nephila gorge; just the sight made even freaked out Russia. The brown ground had transformed to black and dark grey. Before them lay an enormous gorge with jagged edges that was about sixty feet deep and eighty feet wide. Storm clouds seemed to gather around that one area and very eerie feeling emanated around the whole place.

"This is it." Alfamon said.

"We just have to go straight through and we'll be close to Oramon," Lizamon said.

Everyone nodded and the three flying Digitalia flew everyone safely into the gorge; they had to make multiple trips though. Once everyone was safely on the ground again, they began the long walk. They all stayed in a large group with the Digitalia surrounding the nations, their senses on high alert for any Digitalia. But all the while, they kept getting this eerie feeling and it _wasn't _coming from Russia.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Austria asked Lizamon.

"Of course, it's the only way to find Oramon and get you home," Lizamon answered. "But-" Austria began but Lizamon cut him off,

"Look, you have to take risks if you want make progress. The right way is never the easy one." She said.

The group continued to walk, but the eerie feeling was no even stronger. All the Digitalia stopped and froze. Their eyes darted all around, but nothing was in sight. Their senses were screaming that a Digitalia was nearby, but all was quiet.

Natamon's wolf ears twitched and she tackled Russia onto the ground as four blurs zoomed over them. One of the objects tore through Russia's scarf a bit and pinned the tiny piece of ripped fabric to the wall of the gorge. Natamon got up and everyone ran to the wall; four needles that were light purple, stuck to the wall.

Natamon took out her stat screen marble and scanned the needles. She turned to the others, her eyes wide in alarm, "*****Latromon," she said.

As if her words had triggered it, a dozen more needles flew in their direction. The Digitalia all tackled their partners to the ground and covered them to shield them from any harm, "What the bloody hell are those things?" Britain asked frantically.

"Poisonous needles!" Mattamon cried.

"Just having skin contact with one can kill a Digitalia in twelve hours!" Alfamon explained.

They got up and even more needles were shot towards them, "I don't think I want to know what they do to humans!" France said.

The three flying Digitalia picked up their partners and took to the skies to try to find the source while the land Digitalia tried their best to fend off the needles. They looked around frantically until they spotted a small hole in the wall of the gorge, "Lizamon!" Alfamon yelled.

"I'm on it!" she said nodding. She safely placed Austria behind a boulder and she flew towards the hole, "Rage Hammer!" she yelled and her metal club transformed.

She slammed her mallet into the hole and it crumbled away to reveal a dark cave; and out of it, crawled a black spider the size of an R.V.

"Shit!" Alfamon cursed and flew higher as the spider shot more needles from between its pinchers. The group all scattered as they dodged the oncoming attacks that were repeated over and over, "Who is that?" Germany asked urgently as Gilbamon flew higher,

"Latromon; one of the most brutal Digitalia. He uses the needles to weaken his enemy before eating them alive!" Gilbamon explained.

Latromon shot another wave of needles; Kikumon stood in front of China, "Sakura Gale!" he yelled and the gust of wind erupted from his hands, stopping all the needles and throwing them to the ground. The wind eventually ceased, but one needle had managed to get through. Since the wind had blown it off course, China was easily able to dodge it; but not before it grazed Kikumon, leaving a small gash on his cheek.

Kikumon's vision blurred as he swayed on his feet until his legs could no longer support him, "Kikumon!" China cried in horror as he caught the Digitalia. The gash on his cheek quickly became inflamed as the poison seeped into his bloodstream. China moved behind a boulder, praying that Latromon would leave them alone.

Another wave of needles flew through the air, narrowly missing the flying Digitalia. The land Digitalia managed to get away when,

"NO!"

Romano's scream echoed through the gorge; a needle had been shot into Felimon's leg. Felimon frantically ripped it out as dizziness overcame him and he fell backwards into Romano's arms. Romano dragged his behind another boulder as the Digitalia all got ready to attack.

The flying Digitalia placed their partners on the ground and told them to hide and they flew towards Latromon, minus Felimon and Kikumon.

"Star Blast!"

"Flash Fire!"

The two attacks hit, but the armor covering most of the spider's body blocked most of it. That provided a distraction to allow Mattamon to get up close, "Ice Breath!"

The area between the spider's pinchers was now firmly frozen shut; no more needles would be bothering them for a while. Alfamon flew in close to attack, but something slammed into his wings. Alfamon flew to the ground and Britain ran up to him. Alfamon tried to fly, but his wings wouldn't move; were they stuck? "I can't fly!" he cried.

Britain examined the Digitalia's wings and found a white sticky substance wrapped around them, "It's some kind of webbing!" Britain said and he tried to pull it off. But the stuff was strong and wasn't going to be cut easily.

Mattamon ran up to attack again and found where the webbing was coming from; a small hole on Latromon's head opened to shoot out a glob of webbing with incredible force and speed that pinned Mattamon's left arm to the wall before he could react.

Gilbamon flew in for a direct attack and managed to dodge the web shots, but Latromon was smarter than he seemed. He raised one of his eight legs and hit Gilbamon directly. The winged Digitalia slammed into the wall of the gorge head first and felt very dizzy as Germany rushed over to him.

"Splitting Shriek!" Natamon let out the ear piercing scream, but Latromon turned so that the armor on his back took most of the attack. But it didn't just block it; it reflected most of the sound waves back to Natamon. The wolf Digitalia held her ears and fell to her knees at the mercy of her own attack.

Latromon, who was a bit dazed from the portion of the attack that _did _affect him, smacked her away with one of his legs and Lizamon saw this as her chance to attack,

"Rage Hammer!" her metal club became the large mallet and she slammed down hard on Latromon's head. Lizamon grinned at her victory, but that triumph was quickly replaced by shock as Latromon appeared just fine; and Lizamon had fallen right into his trap. The hole on Latromon's head opened right in front of Lizamon, but this time sent out a continuous stream of thinner web-like material.

Every inch of Lizamon except her head was wrapped in webbing, forming a cocoon around the Digitalia. With her now useless wings, Lizamon fell to the ground.

Austria's eyes widened in horror as Latromon leaned towards Lizamon, snapping his pinchers at her. He clenched his fists and spotted a jagged rock out of the corner of his eye. Lizamon's words echoed in his head, "_You have to take risks if you want make progress. The right way is never the easy one." _

Before he knew it, Austria had the jagged rock in his hand like a dagger and was running towards Latromon. The other nations yelled and screamed for him to get back, but Austria kept going. He ran under Latromon where there was no armor and stabbed upward with all his might. Greenish goo spurted out of Latromon as the spider writhed in agony and took many massive steps away from Lizamon.

Austria's senses came back to him as a now very angry Latromon came towards him. Before the nation could react, Latromon glued Austria to the ground with an especially large glob.

"Austria!" Lizamon cried as she tried to move towards him, but it was no use. Austria managed to cut some of the webbing away with his rock, but he was still firmly stuck to the ground.

Lizamon continued to struggle and squirm towards her partner, "I have to save him!" she cried; Austria's _Hetavice _began to glow.

Latromon leaned closer to Austria as his pinchers snapped dangerously close to his face, "NO, AUSTRIA!" Lizamon screamed and her whole body began to glow. The webbing easily broke away as Lizamon began to grow rapidly,

"Lizamon…_Hetavolve _to…*****Lepkemon!"

The glowing ceased, and in Lizamon's place stood an enormous butterfly, about the same size as Freemon. Her proboscis curled and her wings shone with every color of the rainbow. _**"Now, I'll show you my true power of my Ultimate form: Lepkemon!" **_the butterfly said.

She flapped her wings causing a large gust of wind that blew Latromon back a few yards. Her proboscis then uncurled and wrapped around Austria before gently pulling him free and placing him a safe distance away.

Latromon shot multiple globs of webbing at the new enemy and Lepkemon took flight, easily avoiding the attack. She whipped up more wind with her wings, slightly stunning the spider, before ramming into him, flipping the spider onto its back.

Lizamon flew into the air high above Latromon, _**"Smash of Steel!" **_Lepkemon yelled and her entire being turned to pure solid steel.

The butterfly then flew at top speed towards Latromon with her proboscis and antennae pointed at the target like spears and the three appendages along with her entire body slammed into Latromon's soft underside.

The impact of the attack caused the needle shooter that Mattamon froze shut before to break open and send a few needles into the air. The needles landed in the ground around Latromon and Lepkemon as more green goo gushed out of the three wounds Lepkemon had inflicted.

Latromon shuddered before finally lying still and disappearing. As the spider disappeared, all the webbing began to harden and crumble away, freeing the Digitalia who were still caught in its grasp. Lepkemon began to glow again and began to shrink.

Austria ran up to her just as the glowing faded away to reveal Lizamon facing him, "Lizamon! Are you alright?" Austria asked frantically.

Lizamon opened her mouth to say something, but swayed and fell forward. Austria barely managed to catch her, "Lizamon, what's wrong?" Austria asked.

Lizamon reached behind her and yanked something out of her shoulder; she held it up to reveal one of Latromon's needles. One of the last few needles must have hit Lepkemon at the last minute.

Austria turned to the others, "She's poisoned!" he cried.

"Kikumon! Stay with me!" China cried, cradling his Digitalia.

"Don't you dare fall asleep Felimon! Just keep your damn eyes open!" Romano cried desperately to his Digitalia. The two were beginning to bead with sweat and their wounds were getting redder and more inflamed every second.

This was _bad_; three Digitalia were poisoned and if they didn't find a cure in twelve hours they would be done for. "We _have _to get out of here and find Oramon!" Mattamon said.

Alfamon nodded, "He's the only one who can save them! We have to hurry!" he agreed.

Romano and China hauled Kikumon and Felimon onto their backs while Austria picked Lizamon up bridal-style. Alfamon and Gilbamon flew ahead of them to scout out for any more Digitalia while the others ran on the ground towards the exit.

They hoped that they would be able to get out and find Oramon without running into any trouble; with three dying Digitalia on their hands, it was the _last _thing they needed.

* * *

**I am an evil person...I give you permission to beat me within an inch of my life...X(**

**Super SUPER evil cliffie! But at least the plots finally moving! **

***Meanings:**

**-Oramon: I got the name from the word Oracle. You know, those guys from ancient greece and rome who could see into the future and stuff? That's why he's supposedly super smart, but you'll find out later ;)**

**-Nephila Gorge: The word Nephila comes from 'Nephila Clavipes' which means 'Golden silk orb weaver'. Ironic right? I named a creepy dark gorge after a word that has golden in it.**

**-Latromon: Like Nephila, the word Latro comes from the name 'Latrodectus' which is part of the latin name for black widow spiders. I thought it fit pretty well to a huge ass black spider.**

**-Lepkemon: 'Lepke' is one of the ways to say butterfly in Hungarian. The other word is 'Pillangó' but that one was a little too long; and Lepkemon sounded a lot more unique if you ask me. **

**Review if you want to know what happens to our heroes! (wink wink nudge nudge)**


	7. The Eternal Flame of Awebirdmon

**Oh my god! This writers block is KILLING me! At least I finally managed to finish this. **

**Anyway, just a recap: Kikumon, Felimon, and Lizamon had all been badly poisoned after the big fight with Latromon and now they HAVE to find Oramon if they want to save their friends and hopefully, find out who stole their memories!**

**Hey, lets have a little quiz for all you Digitalia fans: See if you can recognize any quotes in this chapter that are from the original show. Or if that's too hard, try to guess what episode this chappie's based off of! Leave your answer as a review if you know!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"There's the exit!" Alfamon yelled. Gilbamon flew up next to him and saw the pathway that led from Nephila Gorge to the Forest of Wisdom where Oramon was said to live.

"C'mon dudes; just a little further!" Alfamon called to the rest of the group. The nations and the other land Digitalia ran as fast as they could while helping to carry the three poisoned Digitalia. Their breathing was becoming uneven and they seemed even paler. Alfamon and Gilbamon went ahead of the group to find shelter. After a while they came across an enormous hollow tree. It was big enough for at least five people by the looks of it and it was surrounded by bushes that blocked the entrance. The two Digitalia led the nations to the tree and they carefully laid the three poisoned Digitalia down to rest.

Felimon's eyes fluttered open ever so slightly, "R…Romano…" he whispered as Kikumon and Lizamon began to stir as well. Romano ran up and knelt next to him along with China and Austria who ran up to their own Digitalia, "Don't worry Felimon; just try not to fall asleep, we'll find a way to fix you," Romano said as calmly as he could.

France and Mattamon came in with three iceblocks, which Mattamon made, wrapped in three handkerchiefs. They placed them on each of the Digitalia's heads while the others waited outside.

"So, vhere can ve find zis Oramon you told us about?" Germany asked.

"Up on zat mountain," Gilbamon answered, pointing to a somewhat tall mountain in the middle of the forest. It looked like it was only a few miles away from where they were so it probably wouldn't take long to get there.

Britain and Alfamon walked next to Germany and Gilbamon to look at the mountain, "Are there anymore Digitalia around here?" Britain asked.

"None of us sense any so far; but I think a few of us should stay here and keep an eye out." Alfamon said.

Germany nodded, "Alright; Gilbamon and I vill look for Oramon, you stay vith ze ozers." he said.

Britain and Alfamon nodded, "Alright, but if you need any help, we'll come running," Britain said and they walked back towards the tree while Germany and Gilbamon walked towards the mountain. It wasn't long before Germany and Gilbamon were trekking up the steep path towards the top of the mountain.

"It's said that Oramon lives in a cave somewhere on zis mountain," Gilbamon said. "But I'm not exactly sure where…" he added sheepishly.

Germany rolled his eyes, "You really ought to plan zese zings out before you take action." He said.

Gilbamon folded his arms behind his head and sighed, "Yeah, but not knowing vat to expect is vat makes adventures more awesome like me!" he said with a smirk. The two continued to climb until they eventually had to sit down and rest.

"Zis mountain's a lot bigger than it looks; I can feel my awesomness draining out of me," Gilbamon said panting.

Germany wiped his brow with his sleeve, "Vell, ve can't stop here; if ve don't hurry zen Felimon und ze ozers…" he trailed off. Gilbamon nodded grimly before they got up once again and continued to climb.

After another hour had passed with no cave in sight, Gilbamon stopped dead in his tracks. Germany stopped and watched as Gilbamon glanced around sharply, "Vat is it?" Germany asked.

"A Digitalia; and its coming zis way," Gilbamon answered. The two Germans pressed themselves against the cliff wall and watched as a griffin about the same size as Freemon flew by. Its feathered wings and head were dark brown causing the golden lion and fur on its back to stand out a lot.

Gilbamon's red eyes watched it carefully as he scanned it with his stat screen marble, "Zat's Vulgarimon*; he's vun of ze most territorial Digitalia around. I had no idea he lived here." he said.

They held their breath and stood completely still until the griffin was out of sight, "Is he gone?" Germany whispered.

"I don't know," Gilbamon answered as he spread his yellow wings, "I'll go check it out; you vait here." he said as he began to fly away.

"Vat?! Zere's no vay I'm staying here!" Germany said angrily.

Gilbamon turned around in the air, "Vulgarimon vill send you flying if he sees you! Just be smart about zis und stay here until I come back!" Gilbamon said and flew off before Germany could retaliate.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the tree, things weren't much better. Kikumon, Lizamon, and Felimon's breaths were becoming shorter and quicker. They had replaced the ice in the home-made ice packs but it hardly made any change.

China stroked Kikumon's rabbit ears that were drooping and quivering slightly, "I wish Germany and Gilbamon would hurry," he said; everyone wished the same thing.

They were running out of time…

* * *

A few minutes passed and no word came from Gilbamon. Germany was just about to take a look around for him when a loud boom shook the mountain. "Vat vas zat?" Germany wondered frantically and another boom was heard. Germany ran up the trail more until he came to a small clearing that led to a narrow path against the cliff wall. Germany's eyes widened in horror as he spotted Gilbamon, pressed against the cliff as Vulgarimon held him in place with a huge claw.

Germany was about to spring in to action to help when Gilbamon slowly raised his two hands, "Flash Fire!" he said weakly but loudly as the stream of flames came from his hands and hit the griffin right in the head. Gilbamon slumped to the ground as Vulagrimon released him.

The griffin screeched in pain and shock as Germany ran up to Gilbamon. He grasped his shoulders from his spot behind him and gently pushed him into a sitting position, "Are you alright?" Germany asked.

Gilbamon opened one eye and looked back at him, "V-vat are you doing here? I told you to stay put!" he said sharply despite his weak voice.

Germany rolled his eyes, "Ve don't have time to argue, zat zing is coming back!" he said. The nation was unfortunately right as Vulgarimon eyed the two Germans angrily. It opened its beak and let loose a stream of blue flames; like Gilbamon's Flash Fire only more powerful and…well…blue. Gilbamon sprung into action and grabbed onto Germany. He managed to fly to avoid getting hit, but the impact from the powerful flames caused the two of them to fly forwards.

The two landed dangerously close to the edge of the cliff in the small clearing but they were better off then where they were before. A huge portion of the cliff path had been demolished; there was no way to get across the huge gap that had appeared. Vulgarimon landed on the little ground they had on the trail and stomped towards them. Gilbamon struggled to his feet and got in front of Germany who was trying to stand up.

Vulgarimon lashed out with one of its claws, narrowly missing its target as Gilbamon took flight. The Digitalia winced; his wings hadn't escaped completely unscathed from that previous attack. Gilbamon's wings turned red as he shot the red hot flames from his palms again. However, Vulgarimon was too quick and immediately countered with his blue flames.

Blue easily overcame red as the attack hit Gilbamon with full force. The Digitalia fell to the ground and Germany crawled up to him, still shaken from the previous fall. He carefully cradled Gilbamon's torso as Gilbamon's eyes cracked open. The two Germans stared at the griffin in frustration as Vulgarimon screeched and lifted its claw to strike again, its claws gleaming in the sun.

But in that split second, another screech rang out through the air. The next thing they knew, Vulgarimon was slammed on its side by a large and familiar giant eagle.

"Freemon?" Gilbamon asked.

The eagle gave a slight nod as another voice called to them, "Are you two alright?"

Germany looked up and spotted Britain who was sitting on Freemon's back. The eagle lowered his head to allow Britain to slide off and run towards them. "Ve're fine; vat are you two doing here?" Germany asked as Gilbamon managed to sit up properly.

"We heard the explosions so Alfamon and I started to climb up after you; Alfamon was able to _Hetavolve_ into Freemon when we heard another so we could fly up here." He explained as he knelt in front of them.

"Vell, ve better move now! Oramon should be around here and ve need-"

Gilbamon was cut off as Vulgarimon pounced on an unsuspecting Freemon. The two large Digitalia tumbled into the air, _**"A surprise attack? Not cool dude!" **_Britain heard Freemon say,

_"Are you alright Freemon?" _Britain asked in his mind,

_**"I'm stylin' dude! Just keep yourself and the others out of danger!" **_Freemon answered as he and Vulgarimon flew around in the sky attempting to claw the other.

Britain scanned the clearing until he spotted a small cavern, "Quick, let's get in there; it'll be safer!" Britain said pointing.

Germany and Gilbamon nodded and they ran to the cave. They were just about to enter, but Vulgarimon spotted them. The griffin gave Freemon a vicious head-butt and shot its blue flames on the top of the cave entrance. There was a loud boom as boulders came crashing towards them, "Look out!" Gilbamon yelled and shoved Britain and Germany out of the way as the rocks crashed down.

The two nations whirled around in horror as the smoke cleared to reveal Gilbamon face-down on the ground. He was still conscious, but his leg and wing were stuck under the rock pile that now blocked the cavern. Germany ran up to help the Digitalia get free with Britain about to follow, but the nation skidded to a halt as he watched Vulgarimon slam Freemon into the ground with its claws piercing the eagles back and neck leaving four blood marks on each spot.

"Freemon!" Britain cried and ran towards the eagle as Vulgarimon took flight again. Britain knelt by his large head as the eagle managed to get up. Germany, who had been attempting to free Gilbamon turned as Vulgarimon hovered above Freemon and Britain and fired the blue flames at them, "Britain, look out, above you!" Germany yelled.

Britain looked up with wide eyes as the large stream came towards him. He closed his eyes and covered his head, waiting for the flames to strike, but Freemon was ready. He stepped towards the cowering nation and spread his wings before surrounding Britain with them like a tent causing the flames to hit his back instead. Britain opened his eyes in confusion when nothing happened and his eyes widened at the large shield that the Digitalia had made with his entire being. "Freemon!" Britain exclaimed in horror as the eagle shut his eyes in pain as the blue flames scalded his back.

When the attack finally ended, Freemon removed his wings and fell to the ground. Britain ran to him and touched the eagles' head; Freemon wasn't defeated, but his strength was reaching its limit, "Freemon get up!" Britain urged as he attempted to shake the eagle awake, "Don't you dare _De-Hetavolve _on me! Get up you git!"

Germany clenched his fists as his uselessness, when he spotted a thin pointed rock that almost resembled a dagger. A plan formed in his mind as remembered what Austria did to Latromon and as he watched Vulgarimon eye the fallen eagle carefully. Germany picked it up and ran to where the griffin was hovering. At the sight of a new intruder, Vulgarimon dove towards the nation,

"Germany! Vat are you doing?!" Gilbamon yelled. Germany watched the griffin carefully and moved out of the way just in time to avoid injury, and also allowing him to latch onto Vulgarimon's tail. Germany clenched the rock between his teeth as he climbed the tail until he was on the Digitalia's back.

He crawled until he reached Vulgarimon's neck before plunging the sharp rock between the griffin's shoulder blades. Blood gushed from the wound and Germany held onto Vulgarimon's feathers as the griffin screeched in agony and tried to jerk the nation off, "Germany! Get off of there! Don't try to be a hero!" Gilbamon yelled.

"I'm not going to let zis zing stop me! I'll tear it apart vith my bare hands if I have to!" Germany yelled back. Gilbamon gritted his teeth and tried again to get free, but it was no use.

The Digitalia watched as Vulgarimon gave one last jump, throwing Germany into the air, "West, no!" Gilbamon cried. Germany yelled in alarm as he plummeted towards the forest hundreds of feet below; Gilbamon squeezed his eyes shut, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!" he yelled.

Germany's _Hetavice_ immediately began to glow as Gilbamon was surrounded in the tell-tale bright light. The rocks that trapped him were easily thrown away as Gilbamon began to grow,

"Gilbamon…_Hetavolve _to…Awebirdmon*****!

Germany stopped falling abruptly as he landed on the back of another Digitalia. He was on the back of a large phoenix with bright red feathers and was the same size as Freemon and Vulgarimon.

The phoenix turned its head to Germany, revealing its piercing red eyes, _**"Hang on tight Germany! It's time for Awebirdmon to show zis bastard how awesome he really is!" **_Gilbamon's voice said.

Germany nodded and grasped Awebirdmon's feathers, "Let's go!" and the phoenix flew towards Vulgarimon. The griffin had managed to come to its senses even though the rock was still lodged in his back, but he was even madder than ever. He flew back towards Freemon, who was just waking up, and got ready for another strike, but was tackled by Awebirdmon.

"Can you two still fight?" Germany asked.

"I think so; can you fly Freemon?" Britain asked the eagle. Freemon nodded and allowed Britain to climb onto his back. Germany and Britain nodded to each other and the two birds took flight.

Vulgarimon let out an angry screech before flying after the two Digitalia. Freemon sharply turned around and body slammed Vulgarimon (surprisingly without Britain falling off) and Awebirdmon flew above the griffins' back and sunk his talons into the wounded area of Vulgarimon's back. The two birds then pecked and clawed at the griffin in a frenzy easily overpowering it due to their combined strength. Not to mention the fact that Vulgarimon was getting weaker due to blood loss. Finally, they had the monster right where they wanted.

Freemon flew below the panting griffin before flying towards it from beneath him as Britain held on tightly, _**"Liberty Strike!" **_Freemon yelled as the red and white energy surrounded him as he slammed into Vulgarimon.

The griffin was thrown higher into the air where Awebirdmon was waiting for him. The phoenix flew towards Vulgarimon at top speed as sparks began to fly from his wings, _**"Flaming Wing Attack!" **_Awebirdmon yelled as his wings lit up with flames. He then folded them, allowing the rest of his feathers to catch on fire until he was surrounded by flames (except where Germany was sitting).

Awebirdmon slammed Vulgarimon into the ground, the griffins brown feathers beginning to burn. Vulgarimon lay on the ground unmoving as small patches of flames ate away at his feathers and fur before the Digitalia finally vanished from view.

Freemon and Awebirdmon landed on the ground before they negan to glow and revert back to their previous forms. First Freemon became a sleeping Alfamon and Britain carefully caught him and cradled him on the ground. Awebirdmon then reverted to an exhausted Gilbamon who would've collapsed had Germany not caught and carefully lead him to the ground.

The two Digitalia opened their eyes and smirked before weakly fist-bumping each other, "Now zat…vas awesome," Gilbamon said.

"Totally!" Alfamon responded causing Britain and Germany to smile.

"Are you two alright?" Britain asked as they helped them to their feet,

"That was a rough fight, but I'm okay," Alfamon said,

"Same here," Gilbamon said.

Germany didn't know what to say to Gilbamon; the Digitalia who he had only known for two day had saved him and defended him from Vulagarimon, putting his life on the line in the process. He had never really thanked anyone before. He put a hand on Gilbamon's shoulder and smiled, "You fought vell," he said.

Gilbamon smirked, "Vat else do you expect from the awesome Gilbamon?" he asked.

"A very nice performance, indeed," a voice said. The four whirled around to see a tall figure standing before them at the ruined cave entrance. He was about as tall as Russia and wore a black hooded robe. His hands were dark green and scaly with only three fingers and small claws on the end like a lizard and his entire head was hidden by the hood; only a pair of glowing blue eyes were visible.

"Oramon!" Alfamon exclaimed. The hooded Digitalia nodded while the other three stared in disbelief, "That's Oramon?" Britain asked.

"I must thank you for defeating Vulgarimon," Oramon said, his voice was deep and firm like an old wizard, "Vulgarimon has been terrorizing this mountain for many a night now; many of the Digitalia here fled. Hopefully now they will return." Oramon took a few stpes closer to them, "Though I _am_ curious as to why two humans and two Digitalia are scaling a dangerous mountain like this." He added.

Britain stepped forward, "Oramon, we came here because we need your help," he said.

"Three of our companions have been poisoned by Latromon and ve need ze cure," Germany explained.

Oramon folded his hands or…claws…or whatever and nodded, "Yes, that _is _troubling; I forsaw the coming of three injured Digitalia a few days before."

"So can you help us?" Alfamon asked.

Oramon nodded, "Yes, I believe it is my duty to help you after what you did to defeat Vulgarimon; and I just so happen to have plenty of the Antidote to heal three Digitalia," he said pulling a vial full of green liquid out of his robe pocket. The four smiled as their hearts lifted with relief as Oramon stepped closer to them, "Now, we must make haste if we are to heal your friends in time." He said.

He then clasped his palms together and pulled them apart to reveal a small blue orb of energy. Oramon's eyes lit up blue as energy from the small orb surrounded all of them. The next thing they knew, they were back at the base of the mountain. They had teleported!

Germany turned to the two Digitalia, "Gilbamon, Alfamon, go tell ze ozers zat ve have found Oramon." He ordered.

The two Digitalia nodded and took flight while Germany and Britain led Oramon to the tree where the others were waiting. When they got there, they led Oramon into the tree and he hovered over the three poisoned Digitalia. Oramon removed the ice packs and felt their individual forheads. He then pulled out the vial and opened it. One drop was placed in each Digitalia's mouth before he placed the vial safely inside his robe again.

The effect was almost instantaneous; the shivering stopped and the animal features slowly but surely sprung back to life. The three Digitalia opened their eyes and sat up feeling better than ever only to be squeezed by their partners.

"Don't scare me like that again, damn bastard," Romano mumbled as Felimon happily hugged him back.

Once Kikumon had been released from China, he bowed his head to Oramon, "Arigato Oramon," he said.

"Si, _grazie _for helping us!" Felimon said happily.

Oramon nodded, "It was my pleasure; but if you want to thank anyone, thank these four for braving the mountain to seek my cure," he said gesturing to Britain, Germany, Alfamon and Gilbamon causing the four to blush slightly and look away,

"Thank you very much you guys!" Lizamon said.

"It was nothing…" Gilbamon said rubbing the back of his head when Alfamon jumped in, "No prob dudes! Nothing that the hero can't handle!" he said laughing loudly.

After that bit of awkwardness, everyone gathered outside, "I was told by the heavens that fourteen travelers would enter this forest seeking my wisdom, so I shall tell what I can," Oramon said before facing the nations, "The seven of you are from the human world and are personifications of certain nations that have lived for thousands of years. However, you were taken to this place with many precious memories stolen from you, is that right?"

The nations nodded, and Russia spoke up, "At one point, the Digitalia told us about someone who could take memories away; do you know who he is?" he asked calmly, ignoring the frightened looks of the seven Digitalia.

Oramon nodded, "I can tell you his name but do not worry; he will not appear when you say his name." he said, reassuring the Digitalia.

"But how is that possible? That wasn't the case before." Natamon pointed out.

"It is true that he appeared in the past many times due to his name being spoken, but he is not a threat now," Oramon said and pointed to the starry sky. It had been such a hectic day, that no one had noticed how late it was. The sky was full of stars and was lit by a full moon, "The moon is full tonight; until the month ends and the moon changes form he will be in hibernation. I managed to place that curse on him the last time we met so he shouldn't hear our conversation." He explained.

"So who is this Digitalia?" Britain asked.

Oramon's eyes glowed ominously, "His name is…Azelmon," he answered causing the seven Digitalia to shudder. One look at the fear etched in their faces told the nations that this Digitalia wasn't to be messed with.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! We now know the name of this feared Digitalia!**

**But who is he? What does he want? And why did he take the nation's memories? And if he didn't, then who did?**

**I just keep piling cliffies on you, but it will aaaaaallll make sense in the next chapter!**

**EPIC REAPPEARANCE OF FREEMON! WOOOT! We now have TWO huge kick ass bird Digitalia! Yessssssss! X3 **

***Meanings:**

**-Vulgarimon: Pretty simple; a huge griffin and its latin name is Gryps Vulgaris (Thanx for the inspiration awesomegirlO/SPRINKYBAGELS). Not much to explain here.**

**-Awebirdmon: Probably the cheesiest name I have come up with in this whole story X( It's basically a shorter version of awesome bird but it was the only thing that would fit Prussia. Besides, he got to be a kick ass phoenix, I gave him THAT much. **

**Review are love and love is motivation for new chappies ;) (seriously though, I'm feeling a bit neglected...)**


	8. Kumaplemon Takes the Plunge

**Hello and thank you for your patience! As a reward I am giving you an extra long chapter with explanations and another fight since there were so many cliffies in the previous chapter! Pay attention, this is gonna be a doozy! **

**Be warned, this has quite a bit of blood in it; emphasis on 'quite'.**

* * *

_"So who is this Digitalia?" Britain asked. _

_Oramon's eyes glowed ominously, "His name is…Azelmon," he answered._

* * *

"Azelmon***** is a Digitalia with the rare ability to look into the hearts and minds of others," Oramon began, "He can see who or what you care about most in an instant. He used to be good and kind, using his ability to learn more about other Digitalia and earn their friendship and trust. He eventually began to teach young Digitalia how to harness their newfound abilities and powers to use in combat…which unfortunately turned him into the Digitalia he is today."

"What happened?" China asked.

Oramon's eyes glimmered with a hint of sadness, "Before he began to teach the youth of his home, he became especially close friends with a Digitalia called Raphmon*****. Like Azelmon, he too possessed a very rare ability; the ability to heal any injury no matter how severe or fatal it may be. Even if a Digitalia is newly killed or defeated, he can easily revive them. He brought Azelmon to a…training ground where he met three other Digitalia known as Gabrimon*****, Mikmon*****, and Nuelmon*****.

"Together they harnessed their abilities; Gabrimon had the ability to foresee any future event or recall any past events in exact detail, Mikemon had the power of reason; he would stand up to anything he deemed wrong and easily create negotiations that could benefit everyone **(not exactly a good combat ability, but then again, it could prevent fights to begin with)**, and Neulmon had the ability to banish evil from a Digitalia's heart. All five of them used their powers to help their fellow Digitalia and avoided violence as much as they could.

"Their Master, the one who trained them, never tolerated violence; he didn't teach his students many combat skills since his motive was to bring peace to the Digital World. This caused some unrest in Azelmon; he had grown up in the wild as an orphan with no one to look after him. He grew up solely on fighting and survival skills. He didn't want to see any young Digitalia be placed in a situation like his, so he snuck away time and time again to teach young Digitalia he had befriended all he knew of combat.

"As days went by, his four companions noticed that the younger Digitalia were getting more and more aggressive with each other leading to more and more fights, yet Azelmon continued to train them. He is actually the reason so many bad Digitalia have been appearing recently. This went on for nearly a year until he was discovered; Raphmon, his dear and loyal friend whom he had grown to love and trust over the years, spotted him and reported his finding to their Master. Their Master was furious and ordered Raphmon, Gabrimon, Mikmon and Nuelmon to apprehend him.

"Azelmon was brought before his Master and was accused of corrupting and degrading the Digitalia as well as going against his Master's wishes. Azelmon tried to protest that he was only trying to help protect the Digitalia, but the Master was too blind by rage to listen. He subjected Azelmon to a year-long punishment as well as banishment to the dreaded Shadow Mountains. Raphmon then bound Azelmon hand and foot before his other three friends bound him to a jagged rock and tossed him into a pit, where he remained in utter darkness, hated by everyone; even the youth Digitalia didn't show him any pity.

"The four students of the Master never acknowledged him nor spoke of him again; erased their friendship with him from their minds. As the year slowly passed, Azelmon…changed; his heart became twisted as his mind went over the thoughts of his close friends and Master betraying him. Sadness led to anger, anger led to hate, and hate turned to vengeance. When he was finally released, he was sent to the Shadow Mountains."

"What are the Shadow Mountains?" Romano asked.

"It is a place where sunlight can never reach," Oramon answered, "All evil Digitalia are sent there because the darkness lures them and corrupts them even further. But because of the darkness, all the Digitalia stay there because of how the mountain affects their powers. After Azelmon was sent there, the Master and the four students created a barrier around the area to keep his evil in case he decided to seek revenge. This only angered and corrupted Azelmon even more.

"He spent a year wallowing in the darkness and evil surrounding him until he gained more power then he could ever imagine. He broke through the barrier and returned to his home…not a single Digitalia was left alive. He moved to every part of the Digital World for two years until everyone knew his name…until he finally faced his former friends. The fight was brutal but short-lived; since the students hadn't been taught many fighting skills it didn't take long for Azelmon to overpower them…"

* * *

_Azelmon gave a toothy smile to his former friends, "It's been a long time," he said, "Did you miss me?" _

_"Hardly," Nuelmon answered coldly, "You're going to pay dearly for all those innocent lives you took!" _

_Azelmon frowned, "I thought you and your Master hated violence," he said. _

_"We aren't going to fight you; but you __**will**__ be forced if need be if you do not return to the Shadow Mountains from whence you came!" Mikmon answered. _

_Azelmon smiled, "Well, that makes things much more interesting," he walked towards them as green and blue flames appeared on his fingertips, "You see, none any of the Digitalia I've faced so far were a worthy challenge, perhaps one of you will give me a good fight." _

_His shining red eyes fell on Raphmon, "We can't have you healing your friends, that wouldn't be fair," he waved his hand and a dark aura surrounded Raphmon. Azelmon lowered his hand and an invisible energy forced the Digitalia to the ground. Raphmon felt as if gravity all around him was ten times stronger, he could only manage to lift his head slightly. _

_"Now that that's settled…" Azelmon swiftly turned before thrusting his left hand into Nuelmon's stomach. The three Digitalia gasped in horror as Azelmon's bloodied hand appeared through Nuelmon's back. Nuelmon gagged and choked as blood began to dribble from his mouth. Azelmon ripped his arm out of his and Digitalia immediately collapsed to the ground, his blood pooling around him before completely vanishing. _

_"NUELMON!" the three students screamed and Azelmon simply smiled as he watched Raphmon desperately struggle to get free so he could get to his friend, "How does it feel?" Azelmon asked him, "To be completely helpless to save the ones you care about?"_

_ Raphmon glared at him, "You…you __**demon**__!" he spat. _

_Mikmon clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles were white and Gabrimon gritted his teeth. With a cry, the two Digitalia fired a spell at Azelmon. To their horror, the Digitalia simply batted them away as if they were nothing. He strode towards them,_

_ "Your Master never really taught good combat spells," he snapped his fingers and a ring of fire appeared around Gabrimon, "I'm surprised you didn't foresee any of this Gabrimon, isn't that your only __**real **__talent?" Azelmon asked before he raised his arms causing the flames to grow in height and heat causing Gabrimon to shield his face from the intense heat, "Let me guess; your Master wouldn't let you see into the future and told you to just allow fate to 'make its own decisions' ." he mocked. _

_Mikmon lunged at Azelmon who simply held up his palm sending a shockwave of energy to blow him back. "You blindly let your so-called Master mold you into mindless servants; that has made you weaker than any Digitalia in this world!" _

_Azelmon pointed to a tree that was near Mikmon and its roots sprung to life. The roots came out of the ground and wound themselves around Mikmon, lifting him into the air before a thick root wound around his neck, not tightly enough to choke him but for him to have trouble breathing properly. _

_"No! Let them go Azelmon!" Raphmon cried desperately, still trying to break free of the spell. _

_Azelmon turned to him as the flames surrounding Gabrimon began to slither towards him like snakes, "You are the weakest of all of them," Azelmon said, venom dripping from his words, "You allowed your Master to corrupt you so much that you turned against me; your best friend!" he yelled as his eyes darkened. _

_"Please stop!" Raphmon yelled, tears of fear coming to his eyes. _

_This only caused Azelmon to intensify the spells holding the two Digitalia causing them to struggle more, "I think it's time to show you how much suffering I had to go through," Azelmon hissed, _

_"No! Don't…don't do it!" Raphmon pleaded. _

_"Which means…" Azelmon continued, _

_"Please don't!" Raphmon begged. _

_"Taking everything you. Hold. Dear!" he finished and raised both hands into the air before clenching them into fists. _

_"NOOOO!" Raphmon screamed as the flames surrounding Gabrimon enveloped him causing him to scream in agony as the flames ate away at his skin and the root around Mikmon's neck gave a sharp twist which resulted in a sickening crack. The flames subsided and the tree roots returned to their former state as the two lifeless Digitalia lay motionless on the ground. _

_Tears cascaded down Raphmon's face as he watched his two friends disappear. Azelmon walked towards him and knelt in front of him before releasing the spell that held him on the ground. _

_"It hurts doesn't it," Azelmon whispered in his ear, "More than any attack from any Digitalia…and now," Azelmon grasped Raphmon by the throat and lifted him into the air, "You are going to experience something far worse than anything you have been through…" he hissed. _

_Raphmon's teary eyes widened as he watched Azelmon reach towards him…_

* * *

"To put it bluntly…he destroyed him slowly and painfully until there was nothing left. The Master appeared not long after, having arrived too late to save his beloved students. He fought Azelmon with all his might until the match ended in a stalemate. In the small time allotted, the Master cast a spell on Azelmon causing him to hibernate during the time of the full moon. Azelmon disappeared, vowing to return one day more powerful than ever." Oramon finished.

The nations and the Digitalia's eyes were wide with horror at the story; they were speechless at how twisted and powerful this Digitalia was. Oramon looked down at his folded hands, "I can't help but blame myself; I never knew that Azelmon was capable of such horrific deeds," he said sadly.

"Wait, you knew Azelmon?" Austria asked.

Oramon nodded, "All too well…for _I _am the Master that trained him and his companions." He said causing everyone's jaws to drop.**(Gasp! :o Plot twist!)**

"If I hadn't been so blind by my want for peace, he and his fellow Digitalia would probably still be here today." Oramon said.

"But why would Azelmon take their memories away?" Alfamon asked gesturing to the nations.

Oramon looked up, "I believe it is because of the prophecy that I foresaw as I was teaching Azelmon and his companions," he answered.

"Prophecy?" Britain asked.

Oramon nodded, "An ancient legend that told of a prophecy; it has been said that seven beings from another world will come and will each form a partnership with a Digitalia. They will journey far to find the Dark One who has taken something dear to them and destroy him so light can return to the Digital World." He said, "Azelmon took your memories because he does not want the prophecy to come true, for your stolen memories hold the key to his demise; your memories… and your Digitalia's memories."

The Digitalia's eyes widened, "But…we haven't lost our memories," Lizamon protested but Oramon waved his finger, "That is what you think; you shall discover soon enough," he said as he got to his feet.

"If you want to find Azelmon then you must cross the mountain, follow the river and you should find a town of hospitable Digitalia and go north from there. Now you must rest, and I must return to the mountain." Oramon said.

"Thank you for everything Oramon," Alfamon said and all the Digitalia and nations nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to have been of help; I wish you luck on your journey." He said before creating the blue orb between his hands again and teleporting away.

Everyone looked at each other and sighed, it was defiantly going to be a while before they ever got home.

* * *

The next day after getting themselves together they headed up the mountain. Luckily, the damage caused by the fight with Vulgarimon wasn't too severe so they managed to get over the mountain in one piece without any other Digitalia attacking them.

Once they finally started the journey down the mountain, Britain approached Alfamon, "Alfamon, why do all the Digitalia vanish into thin air when we defeat them or if they…you know…" he said.

"Why didn't ya ask Oramon when he was with us?" Alfamon asked.

Britain put a hand on his head, "I was too busy digesting that brutal Azelmon story," he answered.

Alfamon nodded, "Fair enough; when a Digitalia is injured then they just stay put where they are until they heal, but if they're defeated or…killed, then their body disappears and their spirit goes to a place known as the Soul Well."

Britain nodded, "So…it's possible for you and any of the others to-"

"Die? Yes, we _can_ die; but that won't happen, hero's promise!" Alfamon said with a smile and a thumbs up. Britain slightly smiled back and they continued down the mountain until they finally reached the river.

All the Digitalia tensed for a moment as they began walking along the deep river's edge, "There's a Digitalia around here," Felimon said.

Everyone froze in their tracks and looked around, "It's on the move…but I can't tell where," Alfamon said frowning.

Time seemed to stand still as they waited for this new enemy, the stillness occasionally broke when one of their Digitalia's animal features twitched from the enemy's movements. Then, everything seemed to happen all at once. A long a slimy appendage broke the surface of the water; it slithered towards the group in seconds and wrapped itself around France's ankle before dragging him into the water.

Everyone let out a cry of alarm and Mattamon ran to the river's edge before diving in after his partner. After a few seconds, a huge explosion of water erupted from the river and Mattamon was thrown back onto land. Everyone looked up to see what looked like an eel the size of an airplane emerge from the water with a petrified France wrapped in the Digitalia's tail.

Alfamon held up his marble and his eyes widened, "Aw crap; that's Guillmon*****!" he exclaimed, "He's partially blind so he can only catch food that's bright in color!"

"He must've seen France's clothes and thought he was food!" Felimon cried.

"I _told _that idiot that wearing flashy clothes like that was a bad idea!" Britain said angrily as Mattamon got to his feet.

"Well, we can't just _sit _here; let's go!" Alfamon yelled as he took flight with Lizamon and Gilbamon close behind.

"Ice Breath!" Mattamon said quietly as he froze a majority of the river's surface so the land Digitalia could get up close to fight if need be.

"Hey Gilbamon," Alfamon said,

"Vat?" Gilbamon asked.

"I wanna try something, listen…" Alfamon quickly whispered his plan to Gilbamon who smirked when he had finished, "Let's give it a try!" he said.

The two flew side by side over Guillmon and raised their hands,

"Star Blast!"

"Flash Fire!"

The two attacks flew towards the eel before they began to get closer together. Eventually, the two attacks combined to create a starry beam lit with blue flames. The attack hit head on and the two Digitalia gave each other a high five; but their victory was short-lived as Guillmon recovered and shot a large orb of electricity from its mouth, shocking the two Digitalia until they were extra crispy.

"Alfamon!"

"Gilbamon!" Britain and Germany yelled as they fell into the water.

The two Digitalia resurfaced and hoisted themselves onto the frozen portion of the pond and flapped their drenched wings to dry them out while the other Digitalia attacked.

Guillmon shot another electric orb towards the advancing Digitalia, "Sakura Gale!" Kikumon yelled as the gust of wind burst forth from his palms. He grimaced as he barely managed to stop the attack and send it back towards the monster.

Guillmon roared in agony as he was shocked by his own attack, but the plan backfired. The giant eel slammed his head into the frozen part of the pond to try and ignore the pain causing the ice to shatter and cause a huge tidal wave. All the Digitalia were wiped out as the wave crashed onto land soaking everyone and every_thing_. Everyone shivered and coughed as they got themselves together, when Alfamon noticed the absence of a certain Digitalia, "Where's Mattamon?" he asked.

Everyone looked back towards the pond to see the familiar white bear ears gliding through the water towards France and the unsuspecting Guillmon. Mattamon climbed onto the Digitalia without a sound and tried to get France free from the monsters' hold, but Guillmon was more alert than he seemed. He gave his tail a sharp flick, throwing poor Mattamon into the air. His sight may not have been much, but his sense of touch and smell were right on the money.

Mattamon fell into the water and resurfaced just in time to see Guillmon raise his head, and slam him into the water. Almost all the breath was forced out of Mattamon as he began to sink into the rivers depths. His eyesight began to blur as he could barely make out the terrified face of France watching him sink.

The Digitalia could hear his partners muffled shouts, "Mattamon, don't give up!" France yelled.

Mattamon shut his eyes and clenched his fists as France's _Hetavice _began to glow.

"MATTAMON!" France yelled one last time before the Digitalia opened his eyes with new strength as the light from France's _Hetavice _enveloped him.

The light broke the surface of the water as everyone watched the small figure that was Mattamon rapidly grow,

"Mattamon…_Hetavolve _to…Kumaplemon*****!"

The light faded and there was silence; until out of nowhere, Guillmon was pulled underwater by an invisible force. France was thrown into the water as Guillmon resurfaced with a huge bloody bite mark on his back.

France was then lifted out of the water as he found himself sitting on the back of a large polar bear the size of a double-decker bus. _**"Don't worry France; I'll show this poser what it REALLY means to be in pain!" **_Mattamon's voice said angrily.

"Dude, rock out! He became Kumaplemon!" Alfamon exclaimed with delight with a fist pump.

The polar bear let out a roar before chomping down on Guillmon again. The eel roared in pain and attempted to fight back, but Kumaplemon just sunk his fangs deeper into his skin. France held onto the polar bear's thick fur as the fight was brought underwater. Drops of blood here and there were seen, but the other's could only pray that it didn't belong to Kumaplemon or France.

Eventually, the two resurfaced; the polar bear only having gained a few minor cuts now held the giant eel in his mouth like a fresh fish. Kumaplemon threw him to the other side of the river and quickly followed.

He raised his paw over the fading Guillmon, _**"Icicle Slash!" **_he yelled as his paw became solid ice with long sharp icicles replacing his claws that were about five feet long.

Kumaplemon drove the attack right home, slashing right across Guillmon's throat. Crimson stained the river as Guillmon's limp body collapsed into the water before disappearing. Kumaplemon got out of the water and allowed France to get off before glowing and returning back to a soaking wet Mattamon who fell to his hands and knees panting heavily.

After a moment, Mattamon looked up and smirked, "I got him," he said quietly. Everyone smiled as France helped Mattamon to his feet.

One thing was for sure; no one would be forgetting _this _guy anytime soon.

* * *

**O.O *blink blink* was that really Canada just now?**

**I'd like to see you try and forget him NOW! **

**OH EM GEE this took freakin forever! It took a lot of studying; but I hope I satisfied everyone with the explanations.**

**Just to clarify: In this fic, Digitalia CAN die. And when they die, they STAY dead. Sorry, but there are no Digieggs in this universe. No one and I mean NO ONE gets reborn if they die here, but I'll explain more about the Soul Well the deeper we get.**

**...Oh relax, I won't make any of the main seven die, that would just be CRUEL! . . ...Weeeeeelllllll...we'll see I guess...nopromises ANYWAY! **

**As for the flashback...I'll say what they look like later on, so just use you imagination!**

***Meanings**

**-Azelmon: I think we can all guess where this came from if you've seen X-Men. He's based on a demon called Azazel. According to the Judaism religion he was the one who brought violence and weapons and shit to mankind.**

**-Raphmon: Name based on the archangel Raphael.**

**-Gabrimon: Based on the archangel Gabriel**

**-Mikmon: Based on the archangel Michael**

**-Nuelmon: Based on the archangel Phanuel (I know, you're probably wondering by now, what's with all the angels? I'll explain the story when I'm done here)**

**-Guillmon: From the name Anguillidae which is Latin for freshwater eels**

**-Kumaplemon: Kumajiro + Maple = Kumaplemon...Oh come one, tell me you saw THIS one coming. I for one thinks it really fits a giant polar bear.**

**Ooooookaaaaaay, now for the story. I'm sorry if I offend anyone by how I word this but I want to speed this along. The story of Azelmon's past was inspired by the Jewish myth of Azazel in 1 Enoch. **

**You know how I said before how Azelmon brought weapons to the world? Weeeeellllll, the four archangels told on him and God wasn't too happy about the whole war and battle thing going on. He told Raphael to tie Azazel hand and foot and place among jagged rocks and forever cover him in darkness.**

**So...catch all the references? If not, just PM me.**

**Again, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I didn't mean any harm. This was just to benefit the story and it fit so well.**

**Remember to review! :D**


	9. The Tale of Usamon

**YES! UPDATE! Soooooooo sorry for the long wait! Junior year's been a bitch...**

**Anyway, this one's a tad short, but it has action so no worries! Plus, I've learned a little more about Digimon with the Warp-Digivolving and their different forms and I decided I'm just going to keep this fic simple by not making them Hetavolve any further than they already do; but I'll make it up by making them learn more than just one attack in all of their forms! At least now Amerimon, Itamon and the other Basic Digitalia will be useful!**

** Also I have a BIG announcement: I just watched some of the subbed Digimon movies (cause the dubbed one sucked; seriously, WHY did they splice three movies together for that?) and I think I may have an idea for a possible SEQUEL! Squeee!**

**Yes, it's exciting, but we'll cross that river when we get to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The group continued along the river without any more attacks to threaten them. Eventually, they stopped to eat as the Digitalia were feeling a bit drained from the previous fight. Unfortunately, by the time they had finished, they realized that all the Maya Berries were gone.

"Aw crap, we ate all we had left!" Alfamon said.

"Well, Oramon said we would find a village near here, so maybe we can get food there," Natamon said.

Kikumon nodded, "That village actually has lots of food; all the Digitalia get their food supply from a huge garden that's guarded by a Digitalia called Trixmon*****. I'm sure she'll help us," he explained.

"Have you been to this village before?" China asked.

"We've all been there a few times; all the Digitalia are really nice," Mattamon answered.

"We played there a lot in our Basic form a while after we were configured," Lizamon agreed.

"Configured?" Russia asked. "We'll explain on the way; let's keep moving!" Gilbamon said.

"Impatient as always," Mattamon sighed. "Hey, all awesome people are impatient!" Gilbamon shot back and everyone went on their way.

"Anyway, like we were saying, we were configured around the time Azelmon had first gone into hibernation," Lizamon said.

"But what do you mean by 'configured'?" Russia asked again.

"She means our data; it's what makes us up," Mattamon answered.

"I'm still confused," Romano said.

"All Digitalia are living packets of data," Alfamon said, "We don't really know how, but when new data comes from the human world to the Digital World, the data is configured into Digitalia and the amount and type of data determines things like the strength, personality, and size."

"Like Lenmon! He was made up of all the data on lions which is why he's so big!" Felimon said.

"So what data are you guys made of?" Austria asked.

"We don't know; animal Digitalia are the most obvious and simple, but humanoid Digitalia are made of more complex data. We could be made of anything." Kikumon said.

"But when a Digitalia dies the data is destroyed and sent to the Soul Well; the destroyed data as well as the dead Digitalia are then used as energy sources for the Digital Core," Natamon added.

"Digital Core?" France asked.

"It's the source of life of the Digital World; kind of like the Earth's core in the human world. It keeps this world stable and provides life." Alfamon explained.

"This Digital World is more complex than I thought," Britain said putting a hand to his forehead.

The village eventually came into view; it was quite small and simple, made of little huts but quite pleasant looking. Very few other Digitalia could be seen outside; some were humanoid, some were small animals, and some were a mixture of both. The nations weren't expecting all the Digitalia to be so calm since they were human. Instead of staring like they expected them to, they simply smiled and gave a small greeting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"They're surprisingly calm," Britain said.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Alfamon asked.

"Well…we're humans; wouldn't it be strange to them?" Britain asked but Alfamon shook his head, "It's not the first time humans have come to the Digital World by accident; I think the most recent time humans have come here was two years ago." He said.

"Two years…" Britain repeated; something began to tug at his memory again. He tried to remember, but again, no dice.

"Look, they're here!" a small voice yelled. Everyone turned to see many young Digitalia who looked like young children run towards them that were most likely in their Basic form. They all had small animal features like ears, tails, wings, or even animal heads with human bodies.

The children all gathered around the adult Digitalia who smiled and greeted them, "Hey, what's up dudes?" Alfamon said.

"How's my awesome gang doing?" Gilbamon asked, ruffling the hair of one of them.

"Is that really you Itamon?" One of them asked Felimon, who nodded happily.

"How did you guys get so big?" One of them asked.

"Because we _Hetavolved; _these are our Advanced forms," Lizamon explained. The children's eyes all widened with admiration.

"Really?"

"How did you do it?"

"_Hetavolving _is supposed to be really hard right?"

"Yeah, I still can't do it,"

"How did you _Hetavolve? _Please tell us!"

"Calm down now," Kikumon said, "We aren't sure ourselves, but we do know that it's because of our partners here," he said gesturing to the nations.

"They have weird trinkets called _Hetavices _that somehow give us the power we need to _Hetavolve_," Alfamon said.

"Yes, but it doesn't always work; it usually happens when our partners are in danger and need our help," Felimon added.

The children nodded in understanding and one of the adult Digitalia (who was probably in his Advanced form) stepped up, "So what brings you all back here?" he asked.

"Our partners lost their memories, so we're heading north of here to find the Digitalia who took them," Natamon answered.

"But we also need supplies; do you have any food you could lend us?" Mattamon asked. Before anyone could answer, a small scream was heard. Everyone turned to the exit of the village to see a young boy and girl Digitalia running towards them. They must have been related since both of them had small brown rabbit ears and looked like they could be twins, "It's Benjamon***** and Cottonmon*," Kikumon said, recognizing the children.

"What are they running from?" Alfamon asked. He was answered by the sound of giant footsteps coming their way. Benjamon and Cottonmon ran to two adult Digitalia who were probably their parents as everyone looked up to see a giant stepping towards them. He was the size of a tall building and looked almost completely human with a long white beard and clothes except for large and sharp bear claws that replaced his fingers and toes. He carried a large shovel as a weapon and had angry red eyes.

Kikumon held up his marble and his eyes widened, "That's Gregormon*; the most violent and territorial Digitalia in the Digital World," he explained,

"Not to mention that his claws can slice and dice almost anything; a totally un-awesome dude." Gilbamon added.

Gregormon scanned the small village and pointed his claws at his target, "Missile Slash!" he yelled in a gruff voice.

The nation's eyes widened; this was the first hostile Digitalia they had met who could talk! The claws on Gregormon's hand ignited from behind and flew off like rockets. In the blink of an eye, they pierced the ground, destroying any object around them. The villagers all scattered, including the young Digitalia when one of the claw missiles flew away from the others; they headed straight for Benjamon and Cottonmon!

Kikumon ran in front of them and barely had time to attack because of the missiles' speed, "Sakura Gale!" he yelled. The large gust of wind burst forth from his palms. The missile didn't stop completely, but the wind at least blew it off course to land somewhere else. While the villagers inspected the damage and made sure everyone was safe, the nations looked up to see Gregormon turn around and head back up the path.

"Thank you mister!" The two young Digitalia said.

Kikumon nodded and knelt down to them, "Why was that Digitalia chasing you?"

"We were going to visit Trixmon so we could help in her garden; but when we got there, Gregormon attacked us and chased!" Cottonmon said.

"We ran all around the garden looking for Trixmon but we couldn't find her anywhere; and Gregormon said that the garden was his now!" Benjamon said.

Alfamon frowned, "But Trixmon never leaves her garden," he said.

"Yeah, she only leaves to bring extra food here!" Felimon agreed.

"Perhaps someone should go up and teach that Gregormon a lesson, da?" Russia said with his creepy smile.

"No, it's too dangerous; Gregormon may be big but he's fast. He'll wipe us out with one blow!" Natamon said.

"Then what can we do?" Austria asked. Lizamon looked at the sky that was now turning pink, "It's getting late; we should figure something out tomorrow," she said. Everyone agreed.

When night finally fell, everyone was sound asleep inside an extra hut that village had. After a few hours, China woke up to find Kikumon sitting in the doorway. He went over and sat down next to him, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kikumon looked at him before looking at the ground, "I can't stop thinking about Trixmon; she might be hurt or even…dead," he said sadly.

"Was Trixmon your friend?" China asked.

"She was a friend to everyone; when we were first configured she was so nice to us and the other young Digitalia…and Gregormon just taking over and attacking us like that," Kikumon clenched his fists, "I won't tolerate it." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" China asked getting up.

"I'm going to the garden to fight Gregormon," Kikumon answered.

"Then I'm coming with you," China said, causing Kikumon to freeze and face the nation, "It's too dangerous, as your Digitalia I have to keep you safe," he said but China walked towards him, "And as your partner I can't let you go alone," the nation said back.

The two were silent for a moment until Kikumon's face softened, "Alright; we'll fight together," he said. China nodded and the two headed down the path towards the garden.

The two eventually arrived at a large garden and China's eyes widened; the food was HUGE! He felt like a rabbit sneaking into a regular garden. They slipped through the fence and walked down the dirt path surrounded by the rows and rows of large vegetables with the full moon as their guide.

"There's no one here," China whispered.

"He may be asleep," Kikumon said. China nodded when a shadow loomed over them. The nation froze and slowly looked up to see a black figure with red eyes.

Kikumon's white rabbit ears twitched and spotted the large Digitalia just as Gregormon raised his hand to strike, "Look out!" he yelled and pulled China out of the way as the large clawed hand slammed into the ground.

"Sakura Gale!" Kikumon yelled and the gust of wind shot towards the giant; but Gregormon simply blocked it with his palm. Kikumon's eyes widened as Gregormon pointed his claws at them, "Run!" he yelled just as Gregormon shouted, "Missile Slash!"

China and Kikumon ran into the maze of vegetables as the claws were ignited and shot towards them. They barely had time to react as the claws struck the ground around them at top speed. The last one landed very close to them and the impact caused them to fly forward. China landed on the ground hard; he got up and turned to see Kikumon tangled in some giant chicken wire.

"Kikumon!" China cried and ran over to him. He desperately tried to untangle the Digitalia, but Gregormon was getting closer. "China-san, you have to run now! Hurry!" Kikumon urged. The nation reluctantly nodded and ran down the path just as Gregormon launched another round of missiles their way. China was thrown to the ground again and whirled around to see that Kikumon was now covered in cuts and bruises. China made to go back for him, but Kikumon's eyes told him to keep running and the nation hesitantly complied.

The weakened Digitalia, relieved that his message got through to China, tried to detangle himself from the wire; to his horror, Gregormon passed over him and began going after China. China ran faster, but it was no use; Gregormon raised his shovel and slammed it on the ground causing the ground to shake. China flew off his feet and rolled along the ground until he crashed into something. He opened his eyes to realize that a large gathering basket had covered him; he must have knocked it over when he rolled into it!

Kikumon struggled harder against the wire, causing his fresh cuts to get irritated, and Gregormon walked over to the overturned basket holding his partner, "China-san!" he yelled.

"Kikumon!" China responded and tried to lift the basket, but it was too heavy.

Gregormon stood over the basket and raised his shovel again, "Now I'll crush you like I did with Trixmon and this entire garden will be mine!" he said.

Kikumon's eyes widened in horror and rage as he clenched his fists, "YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON MY FRIEND!" he yelled as China's _Hetavice _began to glow. China peeked through a hole in the basket as the chicken wire trapping Kikumon broke away as a bright light enveloped the Digitalia,

"Kikumon…_Hetavolve _to…Usamon*****!"

The light faded to reveal a large rabbit that was nearly the same size as Freemon and Awebirdmon with snow white fur. Its brown eyes focused on the basket and in an instant the basket was knocked away, freeing China. Usamon then jumped at Gregormon causing him to be knocked off his feet and hit the ground hard.

_**"Come on China-san; we will stop Gregormon together!" **_It said through its mind and crouched down. China nodded and climbed onto the rabbit's back, _**"Hold on tight!" **_Usamon said and took off.

China tightly gripped his white fur tightly to keep from flying off; Usamon was incredibly fast!

Gregormon angrily got to his feet and raised his claws, "Missile Slash!" The claws shot towards them, but Usamon was ready. He jumped up high and landed right on Gregormon's chest knocking him backwards again. Usamon took this opportunity and bit the giant as hard as he could with his sharp teeth.

Gregormon yelled in rage and threw the large rabbit off and raised his claws again, "Missile Strike!"

Usamon got up, jumped a few yards backwards and faced the oncoming claw missiles, _**"Kaze Tempest!" **_he yelled.

Wind began to surround the rabbit like a tornado. Usamon's speed seemed to quadruple as he jumped this way and that looking like a mini tornado, landing strikes over and over again on the unsuspecting Gregormon in only a few seconds. By the time he was done attacking, the last missile was still in the air. Usamon sped towards it, grabbed it in his teeth and directed it back at Gregormon. The giant had no time to breathe as the jagged missile pierced his heart. Gregormon fell to the ground with blood pooling around him until he vanished.

China quickly dismounted Usamon and the rabbit began to glow and shrink back to a very exhausted Kikumon. Kikumon fell to his knees panting and China knelt down in front of him, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Kikumon looked up at him with a small smile, "Don't worry about me," he said. At that moment, dawn had finally broken as the sun peeked over the hills.

"China!"

"Kikumon!"

The two partners looked towards the entrance of the garden to see Russia, Natamon, Germany, and Gilbamon running towards them. China grinned as he helped Kikumon to his feet and went to meet them.

"Are you alright?" Germany asked. "We are now," China answered.

"What happened up here?" Russia asked, inspecting the slightly damaged garden.

"Gregormon wanted the garden for himself so he killed Trixmon…but thanks to China-san I was able to _Hetavolve _to defeat him," Kikumon explained.

Gilbamon smirked, "Wish I could have seen it; it's been a while since you became Usamon," he said.

Germany rolled his eyes, "Anyvay, we should head back; ze others are vorried," he said.

"Hai," Kikumon said nodding and the group went on their way.

In no time at all they had returned to the village where everyone was waiting for them. After explaining what had taken place to everyone the village Digitalia all went up to the garden and got them plenty of food for their journey.

"Thanks again for helping us Kikumon!" Cottonmon said smiling.

"Yeah; I hope I can _Hetavolve _soon and become as strong as you!" Benjamon said.

Kikumon smiled and patted their heads, "You two be careful alright?" he said, resulting in confident nods from the children.

"North of here is Blizzard Mountain, but you should have enough supplies to last you on your journey," One of the adult Digitalia said.

"Thank you very much," Britain said nodding.

"Now that Gregormon is gone we will look after the garden with as much care as Trixmon did; we are all in your debt and we wish you luck on your journey," The Digitalia said.

Everyone nodded, said their good-byes, and headed out of the village. Overhead, a white snowy mountain came into view.

Their next quest; to conquer Blizzard Mountain.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Go Japan! A giant cuddly but deadly bunny rabbit; I think it fits perfectly! (I like to think of Usamon as that bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail...only bigger! XD) **

**Kudos if you noticed all the references to Peter Rabbit! I re-watched it on youtube for inspiration for this and got a MAJOR nostalgia overload!**

**Meanings:**

**Trixmon - Based on the name Beatrix Potter, the author of many children's tales like Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, and Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle**

**Benjamon - Based on Benjamin Bunny from 'The Tale of Peter Rabbit'**

**Cottonmon - Based on Peter's sister Cottontail from 'The Tale of Peter Rabbit'**

**Gregormon - Based on Mr. McGregor, the evil gardener from 'The Tale of Peter Rabbit'**

**Usamon - Kinda obvious if you love anime or seen Ouran HSHC: Usagi = bunny which = Usamon. Simple as that.**

**Next chappie we conquer Blizzard Mountain and Natamon will FINALLY be able to Heatvolve :D ! After that, it'll be multiple Hetalutions and smooth sailing towards the plot from there!**

**Review if you want MOAR! XP**


	10. Lenamon's Lunar Shadow

**Hey! I'm finally back! So sorry; mid-terms were murder...**

**Anyway, this chappie, we finally get to see Natamon** _**Hetavolve**_**and then its smooth sailing towards the plot from here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Man, why does this place always have to be so damn _cold?!" _Alfamon breathed in his hands as everyone hiked up the mountain trail leading to Blizzard Mountain.

"Well it _is_ called _Blizzard _Mountain," Lizamon pointed out as she rubbed her hands together. Everyone had to agree that it _was _getting quite chilly; they had only started hiking an hour ago. It had taken them more than half the day just to arrive at the base of the mountain and who knew how long it would take to trek through the whole thing.

Only Russia and Natamon seemed unfazed by the weather, "It's only a little cold, I don't see why you're complaining," Russia said walking ahead. "Easy for _you _to say," Romano grumbled, "You're always wearing winter things."

"You have to always be prepared in Russia; even for the cold." Russia responded with his creepy smile; the temperature seemed to drop a full ten degrees after that.

After another hour of silent hiking, the sky was beginning to grow dark and snowflakes were beginning to fall from the sky, "We better find shelter to keep warm," China said.

"There's a cave just a little further from here," Natamon said. Everyone followed the wolf Digitalia until they arrived at a large cavern that had plenty of room for everyone. While everyone got settled, Kikumon and Felimon quickly found plenty of wood for a fire. In no time at all a nice warm fire was crackling away (thanks to Gilbamon's Flash Fire) and everyone sat around it. They passed around the food and watched as the snow outside began to fall a little harder.

China noticed that Russia's face seemed quite distant as he watched the snow fall, "Is something wrong Russia?" China asked. Russia turned to them and smiled sadly, "Oh…well all this snow kind of reminds me of my home…" he said. A wave of homesickness washed over the nations as they thought of their homes and their other fellow nations. So much had happened they had completely forgotten about their normal lives.

"It's been a week since we've come here…I wonder if anyone has noticed we're gone?" Britain wondered sadly as he thought of Sealand and all his brothers. As much as he hated their guts he couldn't keep the homesickness down.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but I really miss Spain," Romano muttered.

China nodded sadly, "I hope Hong Kong, Korea and Taiwan are alright," he said.

"I do hope Ukraine, Lithuania and the other Baltic states aren't too worried; I don't want to make them sad," Russia said with a sad frown.

"Switzerland is going to go crazy when he finds out I'm gone," Austria said rubbing his temples.

"Oui, and my poor little Seychelles and Monaco; they must be worried sick," France said a little _too _dramatically.

Germany closed his eyes, "Vell, ze next World Meeting is tomorrow, so if zey don't know, zey vill eventually," he said causing the nation's heads to snap up; they had completely forgotten about the next meeting! Well, worrying about it was pretty pointless now. The Digitalia stayed silent, feeling sorry for their partners; they had almost forgotten that the nations probably had lives and duties to get back to. Everyone ate in silence and the snow fell even harder; eventually it was getting difficult to keep warm even with a fire going.

Natamon crouched at the cave's entrance, "This is strange; it doesn't start snowing this hard until further up the mountain," She said.

"How would you know that?" Austria asked.

"Natamon knows this mountain better than anyone," Lizamon answered. "Yeah, she lived up here for a while after she was configured; we all met up in the village about a year after we were configured." Gilbamon added.

Russia crouched next to her and watched the snow, "This _is _a bit unusual, da? I've never seen a snowfall escalate this fast, even in _my _country," he said. Natamon nodded, "It can't be the weather causing this," she said.

"Could it be a Digitalia?" Britain asked. "Perhaps we should go see," Russia said and Natamon nodded.

"We vill go vith you," German said about to stand up, but Gilbamon pulled him back down, "Sorry West, we'll have to sit this one out," he said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Digitalia with wings like us don't do very well in cold weather; they actually get really sensitive when exposed to weather like this," Alfamon explained. "If we go out there and are attacked by a snow Digitalia, our wings will probably break off!" Gilbamon exaggerated.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we will be fine on our own. Besides, we don't want anyone freezing to death." Russia said cheerfully. "Alright, but be careful," China said and without another word, Russia and Natamon disappeared into the swirling snow.

* * *

Russia and Natamon hiked up the mountain trail, completely unfazed by the bitter cold. But after a while, they began to feel only slightly chilled, "How much further Natamon?" Russia yelled over the wind.

"It's a Digitalia alright; it's getting closer too." She answered. They walked a few more feet until Natamon's tail twitched. Her eyes grew alert as she scanned the area trying to see around the howling wind and snow. This wind was all too familiar; she pulled out her marble and scanned it, confirming her hunch.

She turned to Russia, "It's Flurrymon*****! We have to-" But it was too late. Russia was lifted off his feet by a huge pillar of snow.

The snow shaped itself into a fist which held the country in its grasp. Russia quickly produced his pipe and attempted to free himself, but the seemingly soft snow was hard as ice. Why was it that whenever he got into bad situations with snow it was never soft? "Hold on, I'll get you down!" Natamon yelled getting into a fighting position. But before she could even do anything something crashed into the snow causing the fist to shatter and drop Russia.

Russia easily landed on his feet and the two looked up to see a familiar white tiger in front of them with an angry, shivering Italian on its back.

"Pastromon? What are you doing here?" Natamon demanded.

Romano slid off the tiger and into the snow, "We got worried so we decided to send someone after you; we drew straws. Damn wine bastard cheated, I know it!" Romano explained.

But Natamon was less than pleased, "You shouldn't have come! Do you know what you've just done?" she yelled as the wind seemed to get worse.

Romano frowned, "I know that we just saved your asses from that Digitalia! Show a little gratitude!" he yelled but Natamon shook her head, "That was Flurrymon! I know him from when I lived here; he means no harm but has a very narrow mind! If you show that you're hostile, he'll be blind to all reason!" she explained.

At that moment, more snow rose from the ground and wind swirled higher and higher. All the snow slowly formed an enormous monster the size of a two story building made entirely of snow with razor sharp teeth and claws. The creature roared with the wind and Pastromon stepped up, putting one of his paws protectively in front of Romano.

Romano climbed onto the tiger's back, _"Do you think you can handle that thing Pastromon?" _he asked through his mind.

_**"I think so; I've never fought this guy before so we have to be careful," **_Pastromon answered.

Flurrymon roared as the snow whipped up even harder causing Romano (who had no winter wear whatsoever) to shiver like crazy. Russia was even starting to feel the nips of the winter even though cold never bothered him before now. Flurrymon opened his mouth and blew an icy wind towards them. Everyone jumped out of the way and got ready to fight.

"Splitting Shriek!" Natamon yelled and let out her ear splitting scream that even the wind couldn't drown out. Flurrymon cringed horribly and Pastromon leapt at the monster, clinging to its body with his claws, _**"Diamond Fang!" **_he yelled and sunk his glowing teeth into the monster causing it to roar with pain.

The tiger managed to jump off before the monster could swipe at him and Natamon noticed that Pastromon's bite had put a huge crack in Flurrymon's body. Flexing her claws, Natamon jumped onto the exact same spot and slashed at it with all her might, widening the crack considerably and causing Flurrymon more pain. But what Natamon didn't expect was for huge spears made of rock hard snow to suddenly jut out on his body. Russia ran over to her as she was knocked into the snow.

"Natamon!" he cried as he lifted her head. His eyes widened as red blossomed on the snow and he immediately checked the Digitalia. To his relief it was only a scratch; it was long but not deep. Natamon managed to get to her feet as a roar of pain and horror was brought to their attention.

They looked up in horror to see that Flurrymon had managed to grab Pastromon with its long, clawed hands and the cold was nearly unbearable to the poor Digitalia. But that wasn't the only reason the tiger was roaring. Flurry had its eyes trained on the Italian nation clinging to the tiger's fur. The huge Digitalia plucked the small nation off of Pastromon and held him in a freezing cold grasp before throwing Pastromon to the ground.

The tiger leapt to its feet and charged towards the monster that held his partner, but he was so focused on the nation that he was easily smacked away by Flurrymon. Natamon tried to help as well, but her injury, despite how small it was, stung horribly from the winter wind hitting her.

Romano struggled and screamed in pain as the cold pierced his thin clothing to his bare skin, causing Pastromon to grow more angry and frantic in his attacks. Natamon, ignoring the stinging pain in her side, ran up for another attack and managed to avoid getting injured, but Flurrymon's attention was drawn on her partner as well.

Before she could do anything, Flurrymon reached down and grabbed Russia with his other ice claw. Russia managed to keep his arms from being pinned unlike Romano and attempted once again to use his pipe, but it was futile. Poor Romano was close to passing out from the freezing cold; he just wanted the pain to end. Pastromon took one last look at his partner's desperate face before going in for one more attack; but the cold was finally starting to take its toll on the tiger and his energy was too drained to go at full power.

To Romano's horror, Flurrymon hit the tiger head on with its ice breath. "Pastromon!" he yelled as the tiger glowed and reverted back to an unconscious Felimon.

Natamon knew it was up to her now as she gained some distance from the monster to get ready for an attack, her eyes focused on the crack in Flurrymon's side, "I won't let you hurt Russia or anyone else! This ends now!" she yelled and Russia's _Hetavice _began to glow. Felimon slowly lifted his head as the bright light surrounded Natamon,

"Natamon…_Hetavolve _to…Lenamon*****!

The light faded as a huge Gray Wolf, a little bigger than Pastromon, stood in Natamon's place. **"**_**I'll show you what happens when you mess with Russia!" **_The wolf said angrily.

With the wind not hindering her at all, Lenamon ran towards Flurrymon and slashed at the crack once more. Flurrymon roared with absolute pain and let go of Romano. Luckily, Felimon was ready and caught his now unconscious partner before carrying him away from the fight. Flurrymon tried to slash at the wolf, but Lenamon jumped up and snapped her jaws fiercely on its other arm that held Russia, causing it to break off completely.

Lenamon caught the nation on her back as the disembodied arm crumbled into snow, _**"Ready Russia?" **_Lenamon asked. Russia smiled, "Let's teach this thing a lesson, da?" he said.

Lenamon jumped away from Flurrymon and ready to attack, _**"Shadow of the Moon!" **_she yelled. She lifted her head to the sky and let out a clear howl. By her command, a portion of the snow clouds vanished completely, revealing the bright full moon.

The moonlight was cast on the Digitalia as her shadow began to grow before red eyes of its own appeared on it. Natamon's eyes began to glow as well as she controlled the shadow to move away and slither across the snow towards Flurrymon before baring its fangs. Like something out of a nightmare, the shadow wolf leapt out of the ground and pounced on the monster. Flurrymon roared in agony as the shadow covered every inch of its body like a swarm of ants covering their victim.

Flurrymon's movements slowly stopped until…BOOM! The Digitalia exploded into a pile of snow. The clouds covered the moon once again and the snow finally calmed down to a quiet snowfall. "That was quite fun, wasn't it?" Russia asked with a creepy smile as he patted the wolf's back.

Lenamon turned to him with a wolfish smile that would make anyone cower in fear, _**"That was very fun," **_she agreed.

She walked over to Felimon who was trying to rouse his partner, "Romano? C'mon Romano, wake up! Wake up _fratello!_" he called frantically as he shook the nation's shoulders.

Russia slid down from Lenamon's back and checked the nation, "He just passed out from the cold; if we get him back to the others and warm him up, he should wake up," he said.

"Thank goodness!" Felimon said.

Lenamon lowered down onto the ground to allow Russia and Felimon climb onto her back as Russia held Romano over his shoulder and they bounded away. It wasn't long before they reached the cave. Felimon and Russia carefully climbed off of Lenamon while holding onto Romano and Felimon quickly ran him into the cave. Lenamon finally begin to glow and reverted back to a panting Natamon. Russia put his arm around her and led her into the cave; now that danger was out of the way, they could finally press on.

* * *

**Me: :D Yep! Natamon is just as scary as she was before! Wolves and reappearance of Pastromon FTW! Also, I should probably mention that time isn't different like in the Digimon series. Time is synchronized here and in the real world so the other nations probably have already noticed their absence. Epic snow battle is epic! But poor Romano...always getting himself hurt...**

**Romano: Dammit, why do I always have to get in trouble?!**

**Me: Because I like seeing you in pain and it's cute to have Felimon save you since he hardly pulls his weight on the show! *coughPaintitWhitechough***

**Feli: Ve~ That's mean! :(**

**Me: Oh Feli, you know I love you! X3 And don't worry Romano; I'll make it up to you by hurting Britain next (I love to see HIM in pain even more! *evil smile*)**

**Romano: Sweet!**

**Britain: Wait...what?**

***Meanings:**

**Flurrymon- Pretty obvious; flurries. I really need to get back to more complex names!**

**Lenamon- Based on the name Yelena which was the name of a princess in a Russian fairy tale that was about a wolf.**

**Me: Review if you don't want Romano to freeze to death!**

**Romano: HEY! **


	11. The Forest of Anger

**FINALLY! I GOT SOMETHING UP HERE! I never thought that continuity would be so hard with this...**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this next chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Romano softly groaned as he felt small cold objects gently land on his face. He felt a lot warmer than he did before and felt like he was somehow moving. His arms and legs were sore and still stung a bit from exposure. He cracked his eyes open and saw that he was in fact moving as well as a pair of white cat ears in front of him. Felimon was carrying him on his back; he looked and saw the others a few feet in front of them as they trekked through the winter wonderland of Blizzard Mountain.

Felimon turned his head and noticed his partner's movements, "Oh, Romano you're awake! Thank goodness!" he said happily. Everyone turned at Felimon's exclamation and smiled in relief as they kept moving, "What…happened?" Romano asked, "I remember fighting that Digitalia…" he trailed off.

"You passed out during the fight with Flurrymon because you couldn't stand the cold," Felimon answered, "Natamon _Hetavolved _into Lenamon and was able to defeat him and we went back to the cave. But we couldn't stay there because another blizzard was going to happen soon, so we have to get off the mountain before that happens." He explained.

Romano nodded in understanding, but that still didn't explain why he felt so warm. He checked himself and realized he was wearing a familiar leather jacket; he looked up and spotted Alfamon…without his jacket. "Why am I wearing Alfamon's jacket?" he quietly asked Felimon, who smiled at the question, "Oh! Alfamon didn't want you to get colder so he gave you his jacket before we left; that's a hard thing for him to do since he has wings and all…" he explained.

Romano blushed slightly and the others seemed to have overheard the conversation, "I still can't believe you were able to take off your jacket," Britain said to the Digitalia. Alfamon snorted in amusement, "What? You actually thought it was a part of me? C'mon; if I couldn't take that jacket off I probably would've died from heat exhaustion long ago!" he said.

Romano checked the jacket and in fact saw that there were two large holes in the back of it for Alfamon's wings to go through, but that didn't keep the heat away. "We're about to head down the mountain; the snow should stop soon," Natamon announced. Everyone nodded as the snow on the ground seemed to lessen in quantity and the path began to head downhill.

After nearly an hour, the snow was about gone and temperature seemed to rise slowly but steadily, "Can you walk Romano?" Felimon asked. "I think so," Romano answered. Felimon slowly placed the nation on the ground and quickly caught him as he stumbled a bit; it had been a while since he used his legs. "Don't worry; I won't leave you behind!" Felimon said with a smile as he supported his partner. Romano gave a small smile back and nodded as they headed down the path after the others.

After a while, the snow had finally vanished and the heat seemed to be rising again. Romano was also able to walk properly by then. Before long, they had reached the bottom of the mountain. Romano went up to Alfamon and held his leather jacket out to him, "Here…thanks bastard," he muttered looking away to cover the blush on his face. "No prob dude!" Alfamon said happily taking the jacket. Mattamon went over and helped place it over Alfamon's wings before he put his arms through it.

Everyone looked ahead to see that they were at the entrance of another forest. As the group ventured through the forest, the nations noticed that they all seemed unusually quiet. This was odd since the Digitalia were usually very talkative, was something wrong? "Why aren't any of you talking?" China asked. Alfamon shrugged, "Oh, this forest just makes Digitalia uneasy," he said nervously.

"This forest isn't natural; it doesn't work like the Digital World so no Digitalia live here," Lizamon added. "We just have to be really careful in here; it's very aggressive." Mattamon said.

"The _forest _is aggressive?" China asked skeptically. "Do not underestimate it; it's very dangerous," Kikumon said. At that moment, Britain slightly tripped over a tree root and the Digitalia all tensed. They froze for a few moments, but nothing happened and their shoulders sank in relief, "Ve…please try to be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt," Felimon whimpered.

"What could a forest possibly do to us?" Germany asked. "You'd be surprised," Gilbamon responded.

As they traveled deeper into the forest the sun began to beat down on the group harder. The air became very muggy and humid and the Digitalia could tell that the nations were getting irritated. "Just how big _is _this forest?" Romano asked with a huff. "We're almost out, don't worry," Felimon said nervously. The other Digitalia nodded quickly as they tried to pick up the pace; they weren't sure how much longer they could last before-

Britain let out a curse as he stubbed his toe against a rock; karma was just not on their side today.

Alfamon went up to him, "You okay?" he asked, trying to keep from panicking, but Britain only frowned, "Bloody rock…I can't wait to get out of this god forsaken forest!" The other nations looked very cranky, probably thinking the same thing. "Don't say that, you'll get the forest riled up," Alfamon warned with a sliver of fear in his eyes. The nations all just rolled their eyes and groaned in annoyance causing the Digitalia to cringe; their frightened eyes darted around looking for any sign of movement.

"What can a bloody forest possibly do? It's nothing but trees!" Britain nearly yelled as he (to the Digitalia's horror) kicked one of the trees next to him. The Digitalia froze as they waited…when they heard rustling coming from the trees, "I warned you…" Alfamon whispered. "What are you talking abou-"

Britain was cut off as a vine fell from the tree and wrapped around his ankle. With a sharp yank, the nation was pulled off the ground and waved around upside-down; Alfamon had to use all his willpower to keep from jumping to the man's aid.

"What the hell?!" Germany yelled before a tree branch wrapped around his waist, lifting him into the air. Britain took his free foot and tried to pry the offending vine off his ankle, but another vine came out and secured both his feet together; the more he struggled, the tighter it became. Another vine slithered down like a snake and wrapped itself around Romano's arm. The nation immediately began pulled and hitting the vine to get it off, but another vine came and wrapped itself around his other arm before lifting him into the air.

The Digitalia could only watch as the nations were plucked off the ground one by one by vines and branches. "Don't struggle; if you don't calm down they'll only kill you faster!" Alfamon yelled. "Oh great, now I can _totally _relax!" Romano spat, rolling his eyes as more vines secured him. All the nations struggled fiercely as they were bound by the trees and lifted higher into the air.

Britain looked down and noticed that the Digitalia weren't making any moves to help them; as far as he remembered, they would always spring into action when one of them was in danger, "Hey, why don't you give us hand here?!" he yelled as the vines around him became tighter. "We can't!" Felimon cried.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Austria demanded. "This is the Forest of Anger; it reacts to negative emotions!" Lizamon explained. "If we help you it will only become more aggressive and catch us, then we'll never get out of here!" Natamon added. "Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?!" Germany yelled angrily. "It kind of slipped our minds; we didn't realize this was the forest until we were in here!" Gilbamon answered sheepishly. "Plus, you were getting along so well that we didn't think it was necessary!" Mattamon added.

"Then what do we do?!" France cried. "Just be calm; don't get angry and stop struggling!" Kikumon said urgently. "Well I guess that means Romano won't be free anytime soon," Austria said rolling his eyes. "What did you say bastard?!" Romano yelled. "I could say the same about you!" Germany snarled. "What was that?!" Austria demanded and the vines and branches tightened their hold causing them all to cry out in pain.

"This is what we're talking about; don't get mad!" Alfamon yelled. Russia decided to give it a try; he closed his eyes and thought about the snow in his home and sunflowers…lots and lots of sunflowers. He thought about Ukraine and the Baltic States and all the fun he had with them. Just like that, the vines and branches around him loosened and dropped him to the ground to be caught by Natamon.

Felimon smiled in triumph, "You see? It's easy! Just relax and think about what makes you happy!" he said. The nations all took deep breaths and attempted to calm down. For China, Austria, and France it was simple; China thought about when he was a powerful empire, raising his siblings, Hong Kong, Korea, and Taiwan.

Austria thought about his piano back home and how he would sit for hours playing Chopin and Beethoven.

France (of course) thought about all the beautiful women at his home and the good food as well. The vines around them fell away and they were caught by their Digitalia.

For Romano and Germany it was a bit difficult; Romano (thought it pained him to do so) thought about all the times he had with Spain, when he wasn't being annoying.

Germany, who didn't have many friends thought about his dogs and how much fun he had with them when he was younger and that seemed to be enough to do the trick. The vines slowly unwrapped from around them and they fell to their waiting Digitalia.

Britain however, was having a lot of trouble. Other than the fact that large portions of his memory were missing, he didn't have a very happy life. He was constantly picked on by his brothers and France when he was a child, he was a pirate later on causing him to be quite hated, and even now, he didn't have many good friends and if he did he didn't remember them …unless you counted France(which he didn't).

Alfamon noticed Britain struggling and cautiously flew up to him, "C'mon Britain, it can't be that hard to relax," he said. Britain shook his head, "I didn't exactly have a happy life…and if I did, I don't remember because of Azelmon," he said, hanging his head.

Alfamon smiled; "Who said you have to think about the past?" he asked causing Britain's head to snap up, "What about now? We're friends aren't we?" Alfamon asked.

Britain's eyes widened as he stared at the flying Digitalia; Alfamon had always been by his side throughout this whole ordeal. Even though most of their time together had been fighting other Digitalia, they still were friends. Britain thought of all the times Alfamon protected him from danger; saving him from Hexamon and taking that blow from Vulgarimon…Alfamon truly did care about the British nation…and Britain cared about Alfamon too.

Britain felt the vines slowly fall away and Alfamon caught him bridal style before descending to the ground. "Thanks for that," Britain said as he was placed on the ground. "No prob," Alfamon said.

Without a word, the group walked on, careful to watch their tempers, until they finally reached the edge of the forest. They were now very close to the base of Shadow Mountain, but they still had a ways to go.

It wouldn't be long before they faced Azelmon and got their memories back.

* * *

**Yes I put USUK in there, why? Because it's my fic and I'll do what I want dammit! I also put some Romerica in there if you squint, but whatever.**

**This chapter was shorter than I thought, but I don't think it's that bad for my first filler chapter (if you can call it that)**

**This chapter I just thought of on a whim because I thought 'what if they were in a place where they couldn't get mad? LOL that'd be hilarious cause they ALWAYS get mad!' And thus this chappie was born.**

**The part with Britain not begin able to think happy thoughts is kinda obvious. I mean, his brothers and France constantly picked on him as a kid, he commited genocide among some of his colonies, he was a freaking pirate, he started the Opium war with China, and he and France were (and still are) constantly at each other's throats. I hate to admit it, but Britain was a real jerk in the past...America and Japan were his only good friends but he forgot about them thanks to Azelmon. That, and I think America was the one who got Britain to actually soften up and care about something for a change and even when he grew up they still have their Special Relationship; America has made up a big part of Britain's life.**

**I have no idea what's gonna happen next, but I'm thinking of putting one more chapter before getting to Shadow Mountain...eh, I'll think of something...**

**Review please! (you guys are gettin' lazy!)**


	12. Enter Shadow Mountain

**Alright, I am on a ROLL! I eventually just decided 'fuck it' and made them go directly to Shadow Mountain. Serious shit's about to go down so hold onto your hats!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Well…here we are," Alfamon said as everyone gazed at the tall mountain in front of them. It had taken them two days after they got out of the Forest of Anger, but they had finally arrived; Shadow Mountain. The mountain was an evil purple and thunderclouds perpetually shrouded the area around the mountain. The entire mountain emanated an aura so evil, so _menacing, _it made Russia's evil aura look tame.

"So, Azelmon's up there," Mattamon said gazing at the tip of the mountain that attracted the lightning coming from the clouds. "And our memories too," Romano added. Everyone nodded and stared at the mountain in awed silence until Gilbamon clapped his hands together, "Well, we can't get those memories of yours back until we get up there; so let's move!" he announced. Everyone hesitantly nodded and entered the dreaded mountain range.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, a dark figure wearing a black cloak sat on a jagged throne made out of the wall and rocks of the mountain, "So, the supposed prophecy is beginning to take place," he said as he watched the group through an orb made of shadow.

Azelmon folded his hands together as he leaned back in his throne, "Oramon's a fool to think that they could beat me; Without their memories, they're as good as dead," he said, before smiling toothily, "But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with them."

He waved his hand and three glowing orbs surrounded by purple fog appeared in front of him, "I better set the board; the game is about to begin." He said before the orbs flew out of the room to certain parts of the mountain. Azelmon then leaned towards the orb showing the nations and the Digitalia and waved his hands over it, "Now, to lead them to the starting line," he said.

He heard the angered cries of all the evil Digitalia inhabiting the mountain as they all scrambled from their hiding places and made their way towards the group outside the mountain. "Soon, we'll see if they are as strong as Oramon says they are," he said, leaning back in his throne again to watch the show.

* * *

The Digitalia stayed extra close to the nations, watching from all sides in case of danger; it was an understatement to say they were scared out of their minds. No Digitalia had dared to venture inside the Shadow Mountain, and if they did, they never came back out. They Digitalia then froze in their tracks, their instincts screaming at them from all directions. "This isn't good…" Alfamon muttered when a roar was heard in the distance.

They all looked up to see a huge hoard of Digitalia of all shapes and sizes coming towards them. "Oh shit," Romano whimpered. "Well don't just stand there, get somewhere safe!" Natamon ordered the nations as the rest of the Digitalia ran off to fight. The nations all scattered to find safe places to hide as their Digital friends began to fend off the evil Digitalia.

Many were weak and were defeated easily, but some weren't going down without a fight. Alfamon and Gilbamon flew in the air the whole time, combining their Star Blast and Flash Fire every now and then to hopefully one shot the unsuspecting Digitalia. Lizamon switched between flying and running as her Rage Hammer smashed the skulls of any Digitalia it came into contact with.

Natamon stayed near the border of the fight where the nations were so that any Digitalia that tried to get past would be stunned with her Splitting Shriek. This would give Felimon, Mattamon, and Kikumon to step in and finish it off. It worked for a while but more and more Digitalia replaced the ones they killed and they got stronger every time.

They were all getting worn out and Alfamon and Gilbamon turned to Germany and Britain who nodded; it was time to _Hetavolve! _The beams of light from Germany and Britain's _Hetavices_ enveloped Alfamon and Gilbamon as they began to grow,

"Alfamon, _Hetavolve _to…"

"Gilbamon, _Hetavolve _to…"

"Freemon!"

"Awebirdmon!"

The giant eagle and phoenix flew through the air and circled around for their attacks, _**"Liberty Strike!" **_Freemon was surrounded with the red and white stripes as he flew at the ground and slammed into a wave of Digitalia.

_**"Flaming Wing Attack!" **_Awebirdmon ignited his wings and the rest of his body and finished off the Digitalia who had survived Freemon's attack. This managed to knock out a great number of them, but they still had many more to go.

Austria, China, and Russia noticed their worn Digitalia and knew that it was now or never. Their _Hetavices _glowed and surrounded the Digitalia,

"Lizamon,"

"Kikumon,"

"Natamon,"

"_Hetavolve _to…"

"Lepkemon!"

"Usamon!"

"Lenamon!"

_**"Kaze Tempest!" **_Usamon jumped at lightning speed in his tornado–like state and ran straight through the hoard, knocking all Digitalia in his path away. Lepkemon and Natamon used their enlarged features like their claws and wings to keep the other Digitalia at bay so the others could hit them.

As the nations watched the fight, Britain noticed that Felimon and Mattamon still hadn't _Hetavolved_; why? Because Romano and France were shaking like leaves, terrified out of their minds. "What are you waiting for? Your Digitalia will get slaughtered out there unless they _Hetavolve!_" Britain yelled. The two looked unsure about it, and Britain went up to them, "Look, we wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for them," he said, gesturing to the fighting Digitalia, "They may be able to fight, but we're the only ones who can make them stronger; don't we owe them that much? To give them the power they need to protect us?"

The nations were shocked by Britain's calm tone; they were used to him losing his temper and yelling, but not this time. France and Romano slowly stopped shaking and looked at Felimon and Mattamon. The two were struggling in their weaker form, but still going strong, never giving up; they were determined to protect their partners until the very end. France and Romano nodded to themselves and allowed their _Hetavices _to glow and envelop their Digitalia,

"Felimon, _Hetavolve_ to…"

"Mattamon, _Hetavolve_ to…"

"Pastromon!"

"Kumaplemon!"

The giant polar bear and tiger let out loud roars before running back into the fight.

_**"Diamond Fang!" **_

_**"Icicle Slash!" **_

The Digitalia around them went flying as they came into contact with the brutal attacks. Finally, Lepkemon was ready to attack fully, _**"Smash of Steel!" **_She turned completely to metal and flew along the ground pushing the hoard of Digitalia back into a pile. When she was done, she flew into the air again and nodded to Lenamon.

_**"Shadow of the Moon!" **_Lenamon let out her ominous howl causing the moon to appear from the thick thunderclouds. Her shadow grew and moved along the ground, surrounding the pile of Digitalia that Lepkemon made. The shadow then leapt out of the ground and enveloped all the Digitalia, causing them to writhe in agony until they all ceased movement and exploded. But the fight was far from over as even more Digitalia came towards them, _**"We can't keep this up for long!" **_Freemon said as he knocked a few flying Digitalia out of the air with his wings.

_**"We have to get inside the mountain!" **_Pastromon agreed. Britain and Romano, having heard their Digitalia's words, looked around for any way to get inside when China spotted something, "What's that over there?" he asked, pointing. The other nations looked to see a faint glow from what looked like a cavern; a cavern that could possibly lead them inside the mountain!

_"Pastromon! There's a cavern over there!" _Romano told the tiger through their mind link. Pastromon stopped and looked over at the cavern and his eyes widened, _**"Freemon! Over there!" **_he yelled to the eagle.

Freemon saw the cave and nodded before talking to Britain, _**"We'll clear the way for you! We'll follow you as soon as we can!" **_he said. _"Understood," _Britain answered and relayed the plan to the other nations.

Freemon turned to Awebirdmon, _**"You and me buddy!" **_he said. The phoenix nodded, _**"Let's do this! Flaming Wing Attack!" "Liberty Strike!" **_The two giant birds flew down and easily slammed a clear path open. Pastromon and Usamon quickly went over to the cleared pathway to keep any more Digitalia from coming their way, _**"Go now!" **_Usamon yelled and the nations ran into the cavern.

Kumaplemon and Lenamon joined the rabbit and the tiger in guarding the pathway as they tried to catch their breath. They hoped this worked because if this kept up like this it wouldn't be long before they all _De-Hetavolved._

The nations ran into the cavern and followed the glowing that was coming from deeper inside. Eventually they skidded to a halt as the cavern was a dead end, but that wasn't all. A huge yellow-ish orb was hovering at the end of the cavern, "What is that?" Austria asked. "How the hell would _we_ know?" Romano demanded.

"It looks powerful, da?" Russia said before producing his pipe, "Perhaps this is what we need to get inside," he said, reaching his pipe out to touch it. Germany quickly reached out and stopped, "I don't think that's a good idea, we have no idea what it could do," he said. But before anyone could say anything else, the orb suddenly pulsed. It then rose into the air and flew passed the nations towards the outside of the cavern. The nations ran after it as it rose higher into the sky.

All the Digitalia (even the evil ones) stopped fighting and stared at the orb. All the evil Digitalia's eyes filled with fear as they turned tail and retreated back into the mountain at lightning speed. Before the nations or their Digitalia could celebrate the orb broke into eight small orbs. One remained in the air and the rest of them flew around and struck each Digitalia.

The giant animals all roared and screeched in pain as electricity coursed through them painfully. Freemon, Awebirdmon, and Lepkemon were all forced to land as their bodies burned with a never-ending pain. The Digitalia then fell to the ground as the pain was too much for them to bear. The nations cried out and made to run towards them, but the eighth orb flew in front of them.

Streaks of electricity flew out of it, surrounding and shocking all the nations. The nations all yelled in agony as they all fell to their knees. Their Digitalia saw this and tried to get to them, but the pain was just too much. The nations all watched in horror as their Digitalia slowly began to turn transparent and disappear; were they...dying?No…no they couldn't be! They couldn't die now!

Britain clenched his fists and fell to the ground along with the rest of the nations. Slowly but surely, they all began to crawl towards their Digitalia, trying their best to ignore the pain. They all reached their Digitalia, now barely hanging on to consciousness, "Dammit…you better not fucking die on me…you hear me bastard?" Romano said as moisture came to his eyes.

_**"Ve…I'll try…for you, fratello…" **_Pastromon said softly with a small smile before they both cried out from the electricity shocking them harshly again.

"Come on soldier…on your feet…you're…stronger than this!" Germany ground out as he gritted his teeth in pain.

_**"Of course I am…" **_Awebirdmon grunted with a pained smirk, _**"After all…the awesome Awebirdmon doesn't go down…this easily…" **_

"Please…don't leave…please…Usamon…" China pleaded weakly as he shakily placed a hand on the rabbit's head. Usamon gave a small smile, _**"No matter what happens China-san…I'll always…be with you…" **_he said softly before wincing in pain again.

"Don't go _mon ami…_" France said painfully, "I know you can…make it through this…"

_**"Don't worry France…" **_Kumaplemon said before grunting in pain, _**"I'll never give up…that easily…" **_

"Don't…let it get to you…Lepkemon!" Austria said as he clenched his fists to fight the pain. _**"Don't worry Austria…I'll …always keep fighting…for you…" **_Lepkemon said as she and the Digitalia around her became even more transparent.

"Lenamon…you are strong da…? Don't fall…to this…" Russia said as the electricity intensified causing him to cry out. The wolf gave him a weak, toothy grin, _**"I will never fall…if it means…protecting Russia…" **_she said as strongly as she could.

"Don't you dare die…you hear me…you bloody git?" Britain asked as she shakily reached towards the eagle, "Don't die…or I'll never forgive you!" Freemon let out a weak chuckle, _**"Like I'll let that happen… I promised that we wouldn't die…remember?" **_he asked, ignoring the electricity searing his fragile wings, _**"And a hero…never breaks…his promise…"**_

Britain clenched his fists as his green eyes filled with tears as they locked on Freemon's sky blue ones. Finally, the Digitalia grew completely transparent and disappeared from sight.

The nation's eyes widened in disbelief as they shook their heads over and over again. This couldn't be real…This couldn't be…They couldn't believe...no they _wouldn't _believe it! They weren't gone! They weren't dead! THEY **AREN'T** DEAD!

The nations all writhed on the ground as the electricity intensified. Their moist eyes widened as they themselves began to turn transparent as well. Tears cascaded down their cheeks as they felt like their bodies were slowly being burned alive. This couldn't be happening…it couldn't end here!

The nations all screamed as the pain became completely unbearable as they became completely transparent and vanished causing everything to go black.

Azelmon grinned as he watched through his orb; it was finally time for the games to begin.

* * *

***holds up shield* Please don't kill me... I DID say no promises when I said I wouldn't make the main seven die didn't I...? But...that doesn't mean this isn't a cliffhanger! Are they alive? Are they dead? Who knows?**

**You'll just have to review to find out! (And remember, if you kill me I can't finish the story~!)**


	13. Anger and Guilt

***pokes head out from pile of acorns* I. FUCKING. HATE. SCHOOL! Since the end of the year is so close my teachers have been cracking the whip! At least APs are over...now it's just HSAs and finals TT_TT Anyway, this chappie's pretty short and will probably piss you all off more than the last chapter...sorry**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Britain…Britain wake up," Said nation groaned and cracked his eyes open to see France next to him, "Are you alright _mon ami_?" France asked as the British nation sat up painfully, rubbing his head, "I think so…what about the others?" he asked. "They're all alright; they're just waking up," France answered. Britain looked behind him to see the other nations slowly sitting up.

What had happened? They all remembered being outside Shadow Mountain, and then that yellow orb came and…oh no…The nations felt their hearts tighten as they remembered their Digitalia. All of them in pain…becoming transparent…vanishing like Digitalia do when they…Britain shook his head; he refused to believe that they were dead. They _weren't _dead, they couldn't be…they just couldn't!

Romano shook his head to rid himself of the memory and stood up, "So where the hell are we?" he asked aloud. The other nations stood up and looked around; they were in a large cavern and there weren't any visible exits. Were they maybe inside the mountain? "There has to be some way out of here," China said as they searched the walls for any sign of an exit.

What they didn't notice was a glowing orb hovering high above them. The orb dissolved into a purple mist and hovered closely above their heads. Russia tested some of the walls with his pipe, "Hopefully we'll find a way soon, da? I would feel better knowing that our digital friends are alright," he said.

_You killed them… _

Russia froze as a voice whispered in his head, "Did you hear something?" he asked the others. They all shook their heads when the mist above them seemed to become thicker.

_You all killed them…_

_They're gone…all because of you… _

This time, the other nations heard it as well. Austria looked up to see the thickening mist, "What is this?" he asked aloud, causing the other nations to see it as well.

_You killed them…_

_They're dead…_ The voice echoed through their minds. "Shut up…" Romano growled, gritting his teeth.

_If it wasn't for you they would still be here… _

"That's not true…" China trailed off.

_You killed them…_

_You killed them… _

"Be quiet!" Germany said loudly.

_They're all dead…_

_All dead…_

"No…No!" Britain said shaking his head.

_You killed them… _

"No…you're wrong…" Russia said.

_It's your fault… _

"No! It's…" France trailed off.

_It's all your fault…_

"No…they can't really…" Austria couldn't bring himself to finish.

_You killed them… _

_You killed them… _

_You killed them… _

_You killed them… _

_You killed them__... _

"SHUT UP!" Romano screamed. He fell to his knees clutching his head, "Shut up shut up SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The nations all looked distraught as the voices echoed over and over like a broken record; and the more they heard it, the more they began to believe it. One by one, the nations fell to their knees like Romano as the voices got louder and louder.

_You killed them…they're all dead…it's your fault…your fault…_

"No! Stop it!"

_You killed them. _

_It's your fault. _

"Leave me alone!"

_They're all dead. _

_It's your fault. _

_You killed them. _

"SHUT UP!"

_If it wasn't for you they would still be here. _

_It's your fault. _

_You killed them. _

_You killed them! _

_YOU KILLED THEM! _

The nations all screamed at nothing trying to shake the voice out of their minds. It felt as through their heads were splitting open as the mist in the air began to surround them. Their visions went white as they found themselves back outside Shadow Mountain. They saw their Digitalia in their Ultimate forms fighting off the evil Digitalia from before until a bolt of lightning struck down on them.

Their Digitalia all cried out in agony as the shocks coursed through their bodies. The nations tried to get to them, but they were rooted to the spot; they were re-living what happened back at the entrance to Shadow Mountain only it was ten times worse. The Digitalia's fur and feathers began to turn coal black as the lightning burned every inch of them.

Eventually, the large animals all glowed and reverted back to their Advanced forms, but the pain didn't stop; in fact, it seemed to only intensify. The horrified nations watched as their Digitalia let out one more painful scream before lying completely still. The nations visions went white again as they saw their Digitalia walking towards them with scowls on their faces. They each faced their designated partner, hovering in front of them with absolute hate flashing their eyes.

"How could you?" Natamon whispered, "How could you let me die?" Russia's violet eyes widened in horror, "No, I…I didn't…"

"I trusted you; you were like a brother to me!" Felimon spat. Romano felt his heart drop at the Digitalia's tone, "Felimon…"

"You could have helped me, but you did _nothing!_" Kikumon snapped causing China to flinch, "I never thought you could be so _weak,_" China shook his head and stepped back, "No…No…"

"It's true; you run away from problems to save yourself, you _coward_," Mattamon hissed. France was at a loss for words and simply stared in horror at the once quiet and gentle Digitalia.

"You let me and _all _my friends die!" Lizamon said angrily, "Now because of you we'll _never _come back!" Austria had never felt such harsh words in his life, not even from Switzerland, "No…Lizamon…"

"You call yourself the strong one?" Gilbamon growled, "You're nothing but a pathetic weakling; I can't believe I _ever_ called you my partner." Germany clenched his fists feeling both angry and hurt, "Gilbamon…"

Britain stared in horror and Alfamon's rage-stricken eyes, "I never should have helped you all those times; you're just a selfish bastard letting me and my friends die," Alfamon said sharply, "No wonder you didn't have a happy life; you can't even protect the ones you care about!" Britain began to step back to escape the venomous words, "No…please…"

Alfamon's eyes glowed with pure fury, "No one ever cared about you and no one ever will; everyone will just leave you, all alone," he said. Britain felt as if a dagger had pierced his heart with the words alone. The poisonous words echoed around the nations as guilt and grief quickly began to consume them.

Weak.

Coward.

Pathetic.

Selfish.

_You killed us! _

_You killed us all! _

"NO!" Britain screamed, clutching his head along with his fellow nations. Britain felt hot tears prick at his eyes as Alfamon's eyes bore into him. The nations truly began to feel alone as their Digitalia, their only friends and comrades who stood by and protected them from every obstacle in this world with their very lives, turned their backs on them.

They were gone…and they were never coming back. Not now; not ever…and it was all their fault.

* * *

**Are the Digitalia truly dead? More will come next chappie! In the mean time...*holds up shield* let it rain on me...and please review.**


	14. Fear of Loss

**;_; I got no reviews on the last chapter (well I got _one _but still...) I guess cause it was mostly just kind of a WTF chapter with hallucinations that are possibly not true...oh fuck it I've hid it long enough, THEY'RE NOT DEAD! **

**There I said it; I didn't kill the Digitalia I just wanted to screw with your heads. Anyway, now that exam week is up next and I only have 3 exams I will have more time to daydream which means more chappies! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

A soft moan was heard in the air, _'God…what happened? Are we dead? Is this what the Soul Well feels like?' _

A pair of blue eyes cracked open as he noticed six other figures lying around him. He heard a grunt of pain and looked to see a familiar silver head stir and attempt to sit up, "Man…my head hurts like a bitch…" he grumbled.

"You okay dude?" Alfamon asked as he got to his knees. "I feel super un-awesome, but other than that I'm fine," Gilbamon said with a hint of sarcasm. Alfamon wearily turned to two Digitalia closest to him and gently shook them, "Kikumon, Felimon, you okay?" he called. The two Digitalia stirred and managed to lift their heads, "We're alright…" Kikumon said softly, his rabbit ears drooping considerably as Felimon managed to roll over onto his back with a whine.

Gilbamon turned to the three Digitalia near him, "Hey you three, you okay?" he called. Mattamon, Lizamon and Natamon all groaned and opened their eyes, "Maple…that wasn't pleasant…" Mattamon said softly, rubbing his head. "Where are we?" Lizamon asked and Natamon's eyes darted around the area they were in, "And where are Russia and the others?" she asked a bit frantically.

The Digitalia's eyes widened at the question and they looked around for any sign of their partners; they were in a large cavern of some kind and there was no exit or entrance in sight. "Ve…what happened? I remember being shocked by that yellow thing…and Romano too…he was…he was crying for me…" Felimon said sadly.

The Digitalia all nodded sadly as they recalled what had happened before; the yellow orb, the nations crying for them, pleading for them to stay strong…and pain; blinding pain that was still lingering within them. They were all covered with burns and their animal features were covered with coal black patches as the air stank of burned hair and feathers.

"Well, I can tell you one thing; this sure isn't the Soul Well," Gilbamon said as he carefully got to his feet. Alfamon shakily stood up as well and helped Kikumon and Felimon off the ground as they looked around their barren prison. "Azelmon must have done this," Natamon said with a frown, "We walked straight into his trap and now the nations could be anywhere," she said. "We must be somewhere inside the mountain," Kikumon said. "The nations must be in another part of the mountain." Lizamon agreed.

Natamon immediately began to look for a visible exit, "We have to find them now; if Azelmon attacks them they'll be in great danger!" she said urgently. Gilbamon's red eyes widened, "Shit; after what they went through they're probably worrying like crazy…and Azelmon's powers grow stronger with negative emotions," he said.

The Digitalia all looked at each other with worry and joined Natamon in searching for a way out, but it was no use; the cavern had absolutely no exit. "There has to be a way out!" Natamon said frustratingly. Alfamon frowned as he thought for a moment before stepping back a few feet from the wall, "Maybe we just have to make one; Star Blast!" Alfamon shot the starry beam at the wall; after a few moments he stopped. He hadn't made much of a dent, but a decent sized crack was barely visible on the surface.

Gilbamon ran next to Alfamon, "We'll have to double the power; Flash Fire!"

"Star Blast!"

The two attacks combined once again into the blue-flamed, star beam and hit the wall hard. When the attack dissipated, the crack had gotten bigger, but not much. "It didn't work!" Alfamon said clenching his fists. "Let me have a shot," Lizamon said and flew into the air a bit, "Rage Hammer!" Her club lit up and transformed; she slammed the hammer onto the crack causing it to become a little bigger, "Ve~! I'll help too! Razor Claws!" Felimon yelled happily.

His claws extended and lit up he easily managed to slice the crack open a little more. "C'mon; we'll attack together!" Alfamon ordered. The Digitalia all lined up; Lizamon and Felimon stepped up first and delivered their attacks as hard as they could. "Rage Hammer!" "Razor Claws!" The attacks hit their mark and created a decent sized hole from the crack, "Alright; now we have a place to aim!" Gilbamon said triumphantly.

"All together now! Star Blast!"

"Flash Fire!"

"Ice Breath!"

"Sakura Gale!"

"Splitting Shriek!"

All five attacks hit the mark with as much power as the Digitalia had left. Finally with a boom, a large hole exploded, leaving a gaping hole in the wall. The seven Digitalia ran out into one of the many paths inside the mountain, "Ve…Which way do we go?" Felimon asked. "Azelmon will do everything he can to keep us separate from the nations," Gilbamon agreed.

Just then, a moaning could be heard from down the tunnel. Natamon's wolf ears twitched as she went closer to the sound. The Digitalia all strained their eyes to see a figure limping towards them; it was Russia! His left leg was bleeding heavily and he was using his pipe as a crutch as he limped towards them. He wearily looked up at the Digitalia and murmered, "Natamon…" before he fell to the ground.

"Russia!" Natamon cried and made to go towards him, but Alfamon stopped her, "Wait," "What are you doing?! He needs my help!" Natamon snarled. Alfamon kept a firm grip on her, "I don't think that's Russia," he said. All the Digitalia's eyes widened, "W-What are you saying?" Kikumon asked. Alfamon said nothing and held up his hands. To everyone's horror, he hit the injured nation with a Star Blast. But before anyone could react, Russia dissolved into black mist that vanished into thin air.

Natamon stared wide eyed at the spot where Russia used to be as Gilbamon clenched his fists, "That guy's messing with our heads isn't he?" he said, and Alfamon nodded, "He's digging into our memories and showing us our fears to keep us away from the others." He said. "That means that we closer we get to the nations…" Lizamon trailed off. "The more gruesome these visions will become," Mattamon finished grimly.

They all stared at the dark path ahead of them until Alfamon stepped forward, "We have no choice; we can't just leave our partners in here alone," he turned to his friends, "Just remember, no matter how awful and real it may seem, it's not real." He said. The Digitalia all nodded and set off down the dark tunnel, deeper into the mountain. They walked for a few minutes until they walked by another pathway to the left.

"Felimon…" a familiar Italian voice murmured. Felimon turned towards the sound, not noticed by the other Digitalia. Felimon squinted before gasping at the sight; Romano was crawling towards him. His right side was pouring blood as it pooled around him and he reached towards the cat Digitalia. "Please…Felimon…help me…" he whispered, his hair hiding his eyes. "Romano!" Felimon cried, his eyes filling with tears and forgetting Alfamon's warning.

The Digitalia heard the cry and turned just in time to see Felimon run down the tunnel towards the illusion. "Felimon no!" Lizamon yelled as they all ran back to the Digitalia. Felimon was running towards the injured Romano. Lizamon ran up and pulled him back just as black tentacles emerged from Romano's back. They lashed out like daggers towards Felimon,

"Flash Fire!" Gilbamon shot the pillar of flames at the fake Romano causing him to dissolve and the tentacles to disappear. The Digitalia took deep breaths to calm themselves; they now realized how much danger they were in and how careful they had to be. Felimon whimpered a bit a scrubbed the tears from his eyes, "Maybe we should go faster, ve?" he said. The Digitalia nodded and continued down the path at a brisk pace.

Their brisk walk got faster and faster as more and more illusions appeared more frequently, each one worse than the last. The Digitalia all held on to one another's hands or clothes so they would know to keep moving.

The illusions of all the nations pleading for their help were awful; they couldn't even take their eyes from them until they were completely out of sight. But even when they vanished, the images still lingered causing them to break into a run as they tried to escape the images chasing them…

China, with his arm impaled on a stalagmite with blood dripping from his mouth…

Austria, hanging off the edge of a drop in the tunnels with blood dripping from his head and one arm hanging limp at his side covered in red…

France, crawling along the ground as multiple pointed rocks were embedded in his back…

Germany, dragging himself across the stone floor with his nails before a large boulder fell on top of him with a sickening crunch...

But the last was by far the worst, causing all the Digitalia to stop dead in their tracks. Britain was pinned to the wall above them with pointed rocks in his hands, shoulders and feet. Blood dribbled from his mouth as his half-lidded green eyes fell on the group, "Alfamon…" he whispered causing the Digitalia's eyes to widen. More blood fell from the nation's wounds as he began to fall unconscious, "Help…me…hero…"

Gilbamon kept a tight grip on Alfamon's arm as he couldn't take his eyes off his partner. A roar rang throughout the tunnel snapping the Digitalia out of their trance. They could hear the roar of a huge Digitalia in the distance, but that wasn't what frightened them; it was the sound of fangs biting into flash and the pained screams of six familiar voices.

The horrifying sound then seemed to move as it came closer, "Move!" Gilbamon yelled and the seven Digitalia ran as fast as their legs could carry them down the tunnel. The screams followed them as they caught glimpses of more illusions of their partners on death's door. They ran and ran as the nightmare followed them.

Blind to where they were going, their desperate sprint finally came to a halt as they felt the floor disappear from beneath their feet. The next thing they knew, they were falling down down down. They fell for a while until they snapped out of their daze as the sounds had finally stopped. Alfamon, Gilbamon, and Lizamon quickly spread their wings and caught their wingless friends as they slowly descended to the ground.

Once they landed, their legs gave out from under them as they tried to rid their minds of what they had been witnessing before, "That…that was awful…" Felimon whimpered as he curled into a ball.

"I've never felt…so helpless," Natamon whispered.

"I don't think I've ever…been so scared in my life," Kikumon said as he held his heart.

"Those images…I can't forget about them…they were so real," Lizamon said shakily.

"Those screams are gonna give me nightmares for weeks…not awesome," Gilbamon muttered.

"I can see now…why no Digitalia has survived here…it drives you insane," Mattamon said.

Alfamon held his head and took large breaths, "I just hope…that none of what we saw…is happening to our real partners," he said between gulps of air.

After a few more moments collecting themselves in the quiet darkness they realized that they were in another door-less cavern. "Well…we better keep moving," Gilbamon said as they all stood up. "Least we know what to do to get out of here," Alfamon said.

The Digitalia nodded and stepped up. IN a few moments, they easily broken through the wall, but this time, it led to another cavern much like the one they were in now.

They walked through and froze at the sight; it was the nations… but the worst part was that this wasn't an illusion.

* * *

**You might as well just admit, I love my cliffhangers. Why? Cause I like to mess with you. LET THE IMAGES HAUNT YOU FOR WEEKS! *evil laugh***

**Ahem, anyway, I've noticed that I really put emphasis on horror in some of these chapters. First the chappie with Azelmon slaughtering his friends and now THIS? My friends are right...I AM a sadist...OTL But then again, that IS how Azelmon rolls; his specialty is minds and memories so he can easily exploit your fears until you completely go insane...I'm thinking a combo of SAW and Nightmare on Elm Street...or some other horror movie I can't remember (or maybe HetaOni).**

**Also, have you noticed that Alfamon and Gilbamon are kind of the strongest and the leaders of the Digitalia group? I guess I unconsciously made them the Agumon and Gabumon of the group...but hey, this fic could use more Digimon references!**

**Oh, and that part with Alfamon stopping Natamon from going to the fake Russia...you guys can see that as AmeBel if you REALLY want to...**

**And as I said in the beginning, I didn't kill the Digitalia because:**

**1: To kill them all off would've been a pain because knowing me, we would have to go through some resurrecting bullshit that would take forever**

**2: I already have the whole ending planned out (as well as the beginning of a possible sequel if you want it by the end of this)**

**3: If I made only a few of them die it would be favoritism and I already did that with the poisoning part and I REALLY hate it when characters are killed off...all the characters are just so lovable it makes you cry when only ONE of them dies...**

**Review PLEASE! *puppy eyes***


End file.
